the girls night out
by Ninja2k
Summary: what happens when ninja are going missing? the leaf ll will find out. tai-li is new and from the famous omega clan. this story takes place before the time skip. my first story plus a new OC
1. Chapter 1

The girl's night out

The girl shionbi walked around the village hidden in the leaves to find a spot to eat. It was in the middle of the night, the village was alive with life. Everyone was moving about in the night looking for a great time. Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were on one of the girl's night out. When they would hang out together and talk about what ever they want. Tenten with dark brown hair tied into buns at the top of her head. She had dark brown eyes to match. Hinata has dark blue short hair with silver-ish blue eyes that are always pale and pupil less eyes. (Pure pale blue eyes.) Ino has blond hair tied back in to a pony tail and has green blue eyes that match. Then there is Sakura that has shoulder length pink hair and has green eyes, she also has a over size forehead that people use to make fun of her about. When they found a spot and sat down sakura saw that tenten was acting happier. "Tenten you seem different then before. What happen you look happier," asked sakura "Well Sakura it looks like you didn't hear the news," said Tenten with a smile on her face. "What news?" asked Ino and Sakura. You really d-didn't hear. D-did you? T-that N-Neji came b-back from his m-mission." said Hinata with a smile on her face. "I'm happy that he is safe and at home." **(Looks like everyone knows but sakura and ino. Out of the loop) **"What really!?" asked Ino shocked. "Yep," answered Tenten happily "he came back a while ago."

"Really!? I didn't know that. No one was talking or anything," said Sakura in a mad voice that she tries hide. But the look in her eyes could not be hidden. "How come I didn't know about this?!" **(She seems mad because she was left out. Miss I need to know every thing when it happens.) **"Well it only has been like two or there days or so. How could anyone get the word around that fast," said Tenten. "Now I see why you are so happy. Neji came back and is safe and sound." said ino. "Sakura, you don't have to be so mad. I didn't even know this. A lot of people don't. So get over it." Sakura looked at Ino and then at Hinata "What are you talking about? I wasn't mad," said Sakura with a look in her green eyes. "Yes you were. You had a look in your eyes. The look that everyone calls the 'Hyuga' glare. This isn't some thing that any from outside out the clan wants to see," said Hinata. "Yeah, I saw it too. I thought I was the only one outside of the clan that could do the glare. Tai-li helped me with it," said Tenten "Tai-li and Neji are the only ones I know who use that glare almost all the time."

"Well I was a little mad that I was out of the loop. But I'll be fine know," said Sakura.

"Where is tai-li any way? I haven't seen her in a long time," said Ino. **(Tai-li has been missing too.)**"I don't know. I haven't seen her too," said Hinata. "Me too. I haven't seen her since a few months ago," said Tenten "or can it be….!?"

"I know where she is. She went on mission monthsago. Even longer then Neji." said Sakura with a cold look on her face. "What really?! How did you know," asked Hinata.

"I was with Lady Hokage when she gave her the mission. It was the first s rank mission that she got for a while. She left by herself. She was sent alone. The mission was to protect some secret documents. But what we learned was that it was more then that. She had deal with assassination and war," said sakura with a groom look on her face. "it was a super secret s rank mission. As it turns out there should but more then just one. About 2 or 3 should have gone. It was more then the lady thought."

"Well had they sent out the anbu black ops to search for her?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, but all they found was about two of her head bands and one of her necklaces," Sakura said sadly. The glare was coming back. Just then Kiba, Shino, and Naruto walked in. Naruto has blond hair and was wearing a orange and black/blue jacket with matching pants. Hard not to notice. Kiba was a little plainer gray jacket and brown pants. He had brown hair and red markings on his face. He also had Akamaru sitting on top of his head. Shino had a gray jacket and brown pants too. He was wearing sun glasses.

Shino saw the girls. "Hey! Look it's the girls," said Shino the guys walked over to the table where they were sitting. They looked around and saw the grim faces. "What's wrong? Is about Neji?" asked Naruto. "No! Did you hear? He came back." said Kiba and Shino. "Really? So why are you guys so sad?" asked Naruto. **(Looks like Sakura and Ino weren't the only people who didn't know that Neji is back.) **"Oh we were talking about Tai-li," said Tenten. "Do you know about what happen to her?"

"No, I haven't seen her in a long time," said Shino

"I haven't seen her in months really. Is she gone? You know, like Neji was?" asked Shino.

"Yeah, kind of," said Hinata

"She's been gone longer then Neji," said Ino. "She went on a mission that I guess was a little too much for her. It was an s rank."

"Really? Don't worry she been on S ranks before. Remember? When we were younger. The hokage would send her on s rank all the time! She's be ok I'm sure of it!" **(They have known each other for a long time.)**

When Naruto looked around he didn't get the message. "Naruto I think that the older people get the harder the missions get," said Kiba.

"We need to talk," said Tenten.

The girls explain what Sakura knew about what happen. When they finished the looks were grim all around. They were quite for a long time. Then for the first time hinata was the one to break the quite. "Do you think she'll be alright?" asked Hinata.

"Well… duhh! It's Tai-li?! She the strongest out of all of us. She be fine…" said Naruto.

"I think that shun and kai are really worried about her. Even Neji. What are we going to do?" asked Sakura.

"I say we talk to the hokage. I haven't seen her in a long time! And I will see her again. I need to ask her something…." said Naruto.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Shino. Everyone looked around.

"I t-think it's a g-great idea," said Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata! Well anyone else?" asked Naruto.

"Sure….." said everyone, but they didn't look apart.

-----The next day------

"Grandma Tsunade!!!! We need to talk!!" yelled Naruto as he walked into her office. It was a round room with windows that covered the all the sides of the wall.

"So…. what is it?" asked the fifth hokage. She had pale blond hair tied back into almost like pigtails. She has orange/brown eyes and a purple mark on her forehead.

The others were beside him but more like trying to look small.

"Sorry about this lady fifth. But we do need to talk. It's about Tai –li…" Naruto cut Tenten off.

"Well what have you done about it?" "Will you not jump in?! You could have let Tenten finish, you know!" said Ino.

"Sorry. But I need to know," said Naruto.

"Yeah we all do but don't cut….." Hokage cut Kiba off.

"Yes. I know you are worried about her. We still have black ops out looking for her. But I'm sure she'll be fine. Its tai-li!! You all know what's she's like. Right?" said the hokage.

"But she's been gone for to long. Everyone is getting worried and that's why," said Sakura.

"Yes e-everyone knows her. T-that's why they are so worried," said Hinata.

"What are you two talking about?" asked the Hokage.

"They are talk about how everyone knows that she is strong. She is one of the strongest in the village. If it's keeping her this long it has to be bad," said Shino.

"Yeah. I know. I sent Kakashi and Kurenai out. They are looking for ant thing that would lead us to her. And I'm sure you know that I have the anbu out looking too. We need to find her," said the hokage.

Something ran a bell I everyone's mind. Why? "Lady Hokage? Why are you sending so many out?" asked Sakura. "What if we need them or something?"

"Well getting Tai-li back is better. She is our best hope. Like you said she is one of the best we have. Like her brother and sister they are the strongest. They are the Omega 3." said the hokage. "Her brother and sister are strong too. We are lucky to have them."

Just then everyone in the room were happy that thee hokage is trying so hard to get her back. "So did you hear? Neji is back," said the hokage.

"Yeah we all know. But why was he gone so long?" asked Ino.

"The person that hired him was a bit of a pest. From what I know he was a brat. He treats every one like trash. But the mission was finish," said the hokage.

"Are you trying to change the subject?" asked Kiba.

"Are you just trying not to answer us?" asked Shino

Just then someone burst thourght the door. "L-L-Lady H-Hokage!" yelled the person. A shionbi. The gate guarder. "Yes. What is it?" ask the hokage calmly.

"S-some one just walk through the gates and you'll never g-guess who it was. It's Tai-li!!" yelled the shionbi.

"A-are you sure?" asked the lady.

"Yes! Kakashi and Kurenai just walk thourght with her. But they need you to meet them at the hospital. And fast!!" said the man.

"What why. Is she okay?" asked Naruto.

"No. she has a lot of injuries. She was out cold from the looks of it." Said the man at the door.

Everyone gave each other a worried look. Then they dashed out of the room to the hospital hoping for the best. When they got there they found Kakashi and Kurenai with two anbu black ops agents in a room **(Kai and Shun they guessed,)** with tai-li in the bed. When they walked up to tai-li they were shocked. She was pale and cover with bruises and cuts. She looked all battered and beat up. Her hair was a mess. **(She never lets her hair get messy. Because of her parents. Just because she is a ninja it doesn't mean that she isn't a girl.)** There was dirt all over her. The color was gone. The blond looked brown. **(Her hair is natural black and blond. It's the clan. Every one the clan has a different strip of color in there hair but tai-li and her brother and sister have more then one and other special things about them)** Her clothes were cover with dirt and blood. They were shocked by what had happened. "What happen to her? She's a mess," said the hokage.

"We don't know. We found her fighting off some ninjas by herself. We jumped in just in time," said Kakashi

"When we jumped in she collapsed. We fought the others off and saved the people that she was protecting. They are safe. We brought them back with us. They are in the next room," said Kurenai.

"Really? Can we see them?" asked Hinata.  
"Sorry, but no," said Kurenai. "They need time."

"So did you ask them what happened?" asked Ino. "Well? Did they tell you anything that will help?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, we asked. But they won't talk. They are in "shock." They won't say a thing," said Kakashi.

"What?! I bet they just don't want us yelling at them. I say that I talk some scene into them! We need to tell them that we really need to know what happened," said Naruto

"We tried that already," said the anbu agent with the spiky grayish-blue hair. Kai.

"They still wouldn't talk," said the one with long black hair, tied back. Shun. This was the first time they spoke in a while since the group came in. Everyone just looked at the two. Then Kai and Shun took off their mask. They were shocked both of them had bags under there eyes and had bandages on there faces. Then they looked closely at Kurenai and Kakashi they looked about the same. They were all bruised and worn out. Kai's light purple eyes were a darker shade of purple. Shun's Orange like eyes were a darker orange or even brown. Kakashi gray eyes were even duller. Kurenai's red eyes were a dark shade and not as bright as they really are. **(By the way did I say that Shun and Kai are kind of like Neji, Shino and Sasuke? By that I mean that they act emo and don't really smile. They don't show their emotions. Well I took them out of different shows. Shun is from Bakugan and Kai is from Beyblade. That is how they really act. So don't blame me if you think that I made them that way for fun. Beyblade is a really old show that I still think is going up again. But I loved it when I was little. And I still do.)** "Well all of you need to get out and let me take care of her. Sakura you can stay if you like," said the hokage.

As every one walked out Kai and Shun went to change into there normal home clothes. The group watches them go. They walked unsteadily out. Leg injuries. They have guessed. Then Naruto said they should pay the people next door a visit. "I don't think that a good idea," said Kiba. "I-I think Kiba is r-right. They told us n-not to d-do that," said Hinata.

"Yeah. You could get us all in to trouble," said Shino. "We have to wait until we can go in." "Well I don't care if I do get in to trouble. I'm going in!" said Naruto.

"How? The door's lock," said Tenten. "Well then. I have to ram it down!" yelled Naruto. As he charged at the door. He hit it and bound back to the floor.

"Well that was a great idea. It worked!! What were you thinking?!" yelled Ino. "Are you OK?" asked Kiba.

"That was a hard fall," said Shino.

"Shut it. It least I tried," said Naruto. "They must have put a stronger door. The lock is stronger too. What are we going to do?" asked hinata. "Well I'm going to try again!" said Naruto. He ran at the door again. But the same thing happened. "OW! That hurt!" yelled Naruto. "That was no good…"

""What was that?" asked Shun as he was walking back in wearing his purple short sleeve shirt that was unbuttoned to show a dark navy blue under shirt, and black pants. His hair was tied back into a pony tail that lies down his back, it ended all the way at the base of his back. What he usually wears. His eyes were a little brighter then before. They even looked more like their real color; orange.

"Do you think that was going to break it down?" asked Shun.

"You need more then that," said Kai. Walking behind Shun with wearing a black short sleeve jacket that is buttoned up with white scarf and his purple pants that had a red belt around. His eyes were brighter then before and his face still has those blue marks on his face. Like Kiba's but there were two sets.. His hair is a grayish-blue and is a little of mess on the front. **(He doesn't really brush his hair. But it is usually spiky.)** His long white scarf was touching the floor. He also had black gloves that cut off when it got half way up the fingers. Same with Shun they had about the same kind of gloves. What he usually wears at home. His eyes too were bright and light. They turned back to the light eyes. "What you need is a key." He held one up.

"Where did you get it?" asked Tenten.

"They gave it to us to safe keeping," said Shun with a smile on his face. They all had one. "Well what do you think? Should we are shouldn't we?"

------Afterwards------

They used the key to get in the room. As they walked in they got a look of the people. They looked like rich spoiled brat of a family. The mom and dad were okay looking. But the kids looked spoiled. There were two boys and a girl. "What are you doing here?" asked the oldest one. The boy. He was wearing all blue clothes. He had blue hair that was neat and combed. He looked like the wrist of the group.

"What my brother means is that we asked to be alone," said the girl. She was red. She had a red skirt and dark blue leggings. She was wearing a red shirt with white flowers on it.

"Are you going to yell at us, or take us away?" asked the youngest boy. He was blue too. But he was wearing shorts and had a light blue shirt.

"No. we just need to talk about what happened," said Ino nicely.

"Well I'm not talking," said the oldest boy.

"Me too," said the girl and the younger boy. "Well can you tell us your names?" asked tenten.

"Well I'm Kane," said the oldest boy. "I'm Mai," said the girl. "I'm Don," said the younger boy.

"Well me I'm Tenten," said Tenten "I'm Naruto," said Naruto, with a smile on his face. "I'm Kiba," said Kiba. "Shino," said Shino. "Me, my name is Ino," said Ino happily. "Um… my name is Hinata," said Hinata in a soft shy voice. "Shun," said shun wearily. "Kai," said Kai with a look in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Max," said the man. "I'm his wife Ami," said the woman. "Now, how can we help you?" asked Ami.

"Mom! You know what they want," said Kane. "Yeah, mom. Zane is right. They want to know what happened. Can we talk later?" asked Mai.

"But we need to know now!" said Hinata softly. "She is our friend and you don't know how worried we were."

"Yes. We understand. I'm worried too. She really helped us. I hope she is ok," said Max "but we don't want to talk just yet. Maybe you can wait a little longer?"

"Can you a least tell us why," asked Shun

"No! we said later," said Zane.

"Why you little piece of….." yelled Kai but Shino cut in.

"That won't do anything," said Shino

"Well... That didn't help at all," said Kiba. "I have to get going. I have a mission to go on."

"Me too, that was why we were out last night. We needed to get everything together," said Shino.

"What! Really?" yelled Naruto. "Well okay. See you two later." As Kiba and Shino walked out something ran a bell in Shun and Kai's mind. "I have to go too," said Kai. Running out of the room.

"Me too. I have something to do," said Shun. The two boys ran out without looking back. Just then a figure stepped out of the shadows. Kai and Shun both stopped. More like bumped in to the person. As the three people stood up. Kai and Shun bowed and then ran off. The person walked toward to room. As the person got closer they saw who it was. Shikamaru! "Hey, guys what's up? Why were those two in such a hurry?" asked Shikamaru.

"We don't know. They just ran out," said Ino. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well I heard Tai-li was back and I wanted to see her," said Shikamaru.

"Well you have to wait longer," said Naruto. "Why? Is she okay?" asked Shikamaru.

"We don't know. The hokage and Sakura are taking care of her," said Shun as he walked into the room. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to go," said Hinata. "Where was that any way?" "Well we had a Anbu black op meeting and Kai said I should stay and he will fill me in later," said Shun. "Now back to Tai-li will you help us are not?" he said while looking over at the family. "No means no!" yelled Zane. "Now leave us alone or we will say that you came in without permission."

"Like I care," said Naruto. "Do you know how many times that grandma yelled at me for doing something wrong? I do what ever it takes to help me friends even if it means to get yelled at by that old grandma!"

"Oh... Really?! You would do what ever it takes? Even if I yell at you? Well you are about to get an earful!" yelled the hokage beside Shikamaru. That really made him jump.

"Well you know what I mean. Right? Well I always, you know…." said naruto weakly. "Well isn't this fun," said Zane.

"Will you shut up! Well I would do what ever it takes for a friend. Remember?" said Naruto.

"Well that is true but how did you get in?" asked the hokage.

"Well it was me and Kai. We let them use the key," said Shun.

"What are you doing here? Isn't there a meeting today? For the Anbu? Or something?" asked the hokage.

"Well Kai said he'll fill me in." said Shun. "Well ok. But there will be a punishment for it," said the hokage. "You and Kai."

"Yes," said Shun. "It was us."

"Well now for the rest of you. Leave," said the hokage. "Wait will you tell me what's going on? Is Tai-li okay?" asked Shikamaru. "She should be fine but we are still not sure. Even with lady tsunade. Her chances are still 50-50," said Sakura as she walked in. "Really? Are you sure?" asked tenten. "Even with the hokage?" said Hinata. Naruto just looked at the floor. Shikamaru looked at the hokage.

"Yes. She is so warn out. Her injuries are serious. She is really beat up on the inside and the outside. She has been thourght a whole bunch of genjutsu. Some really powerful ones too. We have to wait and see." Said the hokage. "Now you need to leave. But Sakura you stay." As everyone walked out Naruto saw Zane. He was happy that they were leaving. He made a face. Naruto made one back. As they were leaving a bell went off. The hokage and Sakura rushed out of the room. They ran in to the room Tai-li was in. They followed. Tai-li was unstable. The medical ninja kicked them out. "Wait can't we stay!?" asked naruto. More like yelled. "NO. YOU HAVE TO GO!" yelled the hokage. As they left Sakura gave thumbs up. But not a full one.

When they got out of the hospital the group looked up at the window that was Tai-li's room. Then they looked that the window with the family in it. They left in different ways. Naruto left and went over to the Ichiraku's. The noodle shop on the Conner. That is where he and his friends mainly hang out. It was a little shop that was bright and plain in color. He sat down.

-------Flashback-------

"Hey Naruto. How are you?" asked tai-li as she walked into the shop.

"W-what? Oh…. Tai-li. Gulp. I was just having some lunch. What are you doing here?" asked Naruto. Just then neji stepped in. Naruto looked at neji and tai-li.

"Are you two on a date or something?" asked Naruto. "What? Why would I be on a date with Neji?!" said Tai-li. "We just ran into each other," said neji. They were both blushing. (**I think they really were on a date.)** "Well if you say so. Okay," said Naruto as he started to eat again.

------End of flash back--------

"Well what will you have?" asked the owner. "What? Oh just a plain one," said Naruto. "What's wrong? You are never this down. Is every thing okay?" asked the owner's daughter. "Well it's a long story," said naruto. "We have time," said the owner. "Tell us," said the owner's daughter. "Well I all stared when…."

---------Ino--------

"Well I hope she is okay," Ino said to herself. "Well I have to find Shikamaru and Choji."

Ino went looking for her team mates. Then she came across a playground.

-------Flashback-----

Back when they were just in the academy Tai-li, Ino, and Sakura would ply there.

"Hey ino! Can you come over to my house later?" asked Tai-li. "What about you? Can you come Sakura?"

"Sorry, but I have plans," said Ino.

"Me too. I wish I could come over. But I have to help my mom," said Sakura. "Oh… okay. But you can come over when you want to," said tai-li happily. "Ok tai-li. Thanks," said Ino and Sakura.

"We are having a little party, and my mom said my friends can come by, okay bye," said Tai-li as she ran off.

"Are you going?" asked Sakura. "No. I just said that so that she won't be sad," said Ino. "Well I'm going," said Sakura. "She was nice. I think we should go."

------End of flash back------

"I hope she is ok," said ino. Jut then she saw Shikamaru round the Conner. Then Choji was with him. "Hey guys! I need to talk!" yelled to talk to you guys. They turned around and Shikamaru knew what's up.

-------Hinata-------

Hinata walked into the hyuga household. She was walking to her room then something hit her.

--------Flashback-------

This was back when they were kids.

"Hey! Tai-li. Can you come over to my house today?" asked hinata. "Well okay. If you say so," said tai-li.

Later at Hinata's house. They were talking about school and walked in. they started to head to Hinata's room. Then Hinata's dad came out.

"What are you doing here?" he said.

"Well hinata asked if I could come over…" said tai-li.

"Well father. I asked. I wanted to talk to her. I asked if she could hang with me. Is that okay father?" asked Hinata.

"Well you should of told. Me! You had to ask. I don't want her here. Yes, you can talk and hang with her but not here. You know how I feel about her. Know I want her to leave!" said Hinata's father. Tai-li got madder and madder. "Know listen here! I may not be thought to be part of the clan. But I am. Even if you don't like it. I am still part of the clan. I am as good as any one of you. I have the kekkei genkai too. So deal with it. I am tried of you treating me like trash!! So what do you think of that?" yelled tai-li. "Well I still think that you are trash. I don't know how your family got the Byakugan but you are right. You are petty good at it. But I still want you out!!!" yelled the leader of the clan (**Tai-li s a mix of a lot of clans. But some don't like her. She has to deal with that.) **Then he was about to push her out then she got o mad she hit back. The gentle fist. Then she ran out with Hinata laughing. "You shouldn't laugh. He'll be really mad," said Hinata. "so what I gave him a piece of my mind. I fell great," said Tai-li.

--------End----------

"Hey, Hinata. Are you okay?" asked Neji. "What? I just have a lot on my mind," said hinata. "Well can you tell me?" asked Neji. "Well……."

---------Tenten---------

"I have to find lee and tell him he needs to know. Every one does."

--------Flash back------

"Hey, Tenten. Want to train with me?" asked Tai-li. "well not really. I have something to do." "Okay. Well see you later," said Tai-li. "Is it about Neji?"

"Well no. but yeah. Kind of," said Tenten turning pink. "Act cool. You'll be okay. Neji hates up tight people. I should know," said Tai-li as she left. "What does she mean? Up tight?" said Tenten. "Wait she should know? What does that mean?"

----------End--------

She sees lee. She ran after him. But couldn't keep up. Then she kept following. Then she saw that Lee had met up with Gai. Good she thought. "Lee! Gai!" they turned to meet Tenten, "I need to tell you something,"

------At the hospital-----------

"Lady Hokage. Is that all we can do?" asked Sakura as she looked at Tai-li.

"Yes. We have to wait for the member of the clan that I called out for. She too is from the omega. She will do better," said the hokage.

"Can't we do any thing more? Maybe we can get the family to talk. We need more info," said Sakura. she was mad that she could do nothing. she doesn't really like Tai-li but she was still mad that she was hurt.

"No. we have to wait. For this time," said the hokage. "She should be fine until the person gets here." "But the word will get out. I bet right now the others are telling everyone," said Sakura. "Yes. You are right. But we can not stop it. Just let it happen," said the lady. Sakura ran out to find the others.

Lady Hokage looked over at Tai-li. "I should have sent you with help, not alone" she said sadly as she walked out.

--------Naruto---------

"So you see? We're all worried about her. And the people won't talk," said Naruto.

The owner and his daughter looked at naruto and then the owner said "Well I see what you mean. But she should be fine. She's a tough apple. But about that family. It seems like the boy Zane is the problem. The others are fine. Talk to them alone."

"That is a good idea, thanks," said Naruto.

"Well here you go. Eat up," said the daughter. "You'll need the food. She'll be okay. Now eat." "Sorry but I'm just to upset to eat. Really, I need to…." said naruto as the owner cut in. "I know you are. But you need to be positive. Don't be so down. You'll make others down to and they'll feel bad."

"Thanks," said Naruto. Then he saw Kai and Shun walking by. Their clothes and jackets were ripped and torn. They were a mess. There jackets were ripped cut and had dirt all over it. Kai's scarf was ripped and it had dirt all over it and Shun's hair was down and a mess. (**He has never seen him with his hair down. Never. No one has ever really.)** Wow. Shun looks different with his hair down. 'Is that really him?' naruto thought. "Hey! Shun! Kai! What happened? You two looked beat up," said Naruto. They walked up to the shop and Naruto saw that he was right. They both were bruised all over. "Oh my! Are you two Okay?" asked the owner's daughter.

"Well we should be. The hokage came up with something as our punishment," said Kai as he rubbed his neck. And then took off his scarf. He tossed it to the ground.

"Boy she is tough. She could put us in a cage and make us fight off a tiger and I would rather take that then face her," said Shun as he tried to gather his hair back. Then everyone walked by.

"WOW,' said the girls when they saw shun. He turn to find them looking at him with big eyes.

"You look different," said Ino.

"Yeah," said Hinata and Tenten. "You look better with it down."

"Well thanks…… I think," said Shun. "That's was weird," said Naruto.

"Yeah. But they are right. Shun does look different," said Choji.

"Would you stop it? I get it. I look different with my hair down. Will we get away from that?" asked shun. "They are right. I'll never seen you with your hair out of the tie," said Kai. "I thought it was some guy not you shun. Wow weird," said Shikamaru. Shun was getting even madder.

"Yeah. I thought you were well… a girl at first. Sorry," said Neji. "Look who's talking? You have long hair too," said Shun getting really mad.

"OK. You didn't have to do that. We'll stop," said Neji. "Thanks," said Shun. "Sorry about this shun but they are right. You look really different with your hair like that. Right Gai?" said Lee.

"Yes! You do. Why do you wear it up? Every on likes I down," said Gai. Just then Sakura walked in. she saw that not everyone told the whole village but only a few. Then she saw Shun.

"WOW. Is that you Shun?" asked Sakura. Now shun was really mad. "I'll never seen you with you hair untied like that. It's even longer then Tai-li's and Neji's. You look wow…… Great," said Sakura. "Ok! I get it! And thanks……I guess," said shun. "You do look kind of cute," said Tenten. "Yeah. I think so too," said ino. "Me too," said Sakura. "Well kind of…" said Hinata. The guys just looked at them. So did Kai and Shun. "Well ok? If you say so? Ummm…………" said Shun. He started to blush. "Well! Like I said. They do like you better like this," said Gai. "Leave me alone!" yelled Shun. "Well let's get back on track. So how is she?" asked Lee. "What? Oh she should be fine. The hokage called a omega member out for her. She said that it would be better," said Sakura. With a real smile this time. "That's great. See I told you that there was no need to worry. Now what about your ramen? Do you still want it?" asked the owner.

"I'll take it!" yelled Naruto.

"I'll have one!" said Choji. "Beef and Pork!" "Us too!" said everyone but Kai, Neji and Shun. (Who was still hung up on the hair thing. ) 'I need to find a hair tie' he thought. **(He does look different with his hair down. He doesn't like it. That's why it's like never down.)**

"Are you guys ok? Don't you want a bowl?" asked Naruto gulping down his noodles.

"No thanks," said Neji. "I'm good," said Kai.

"No. still a little shocked from the hokage, I don't feel like eating," said Shun. Still thinking about his hair. The girls were still looking at him. Lee and Gai were talking about training and what to do next. "Can, I go home and change?" asked Kai. "Yeah. Me to?" asked Shun.

"Sure. We'll wait for you," said Shikamaru. "But what happened to you guys any way."

"Well lets say it was the hokage," said Kai as he and Shun ran off. "What was he talking about?" asked Neji. "Oh. They got in trouble for letting us in. so the hokage punished them. I still don't know how," said Naruto. "WOW. That must have been rough. They look all beat up. I wonder what that was?" asked Hinata. "I hope it wasn't that hard."

"Well you know how the hokage is. I bet there is more to it. I beat," said Naruto.

"Really? I don't think she would do that. Would she?" asked Lee. "Well you never know what she'll be up to. But Naruto is right. There maybe more," said Gai.

"She can't be that hard can she?" asked Choji.

"Well you never know. She is a weird one," said the owner. "Yep. You got that right," said Naruto as he sucked down his soup. "More noodles! Plus some soup!" The owner added more to his bowl. "Thanks!" yelled Naruto. 'What a pig thought' Choji.

"Here are your bowls. Enjoy!" said the owner. To the rest of the waiting group. Choji started right away. He was half way through. "More noodles!" yelled Choji. The owner added more to his bowl. He was sucking it down and so was Naruto. The others ate slowly and quietly. "Don't eat t too fast or you will land in the hospital," said Tenten and Lee. "We don't have to," said Naruto and Choji. "By the way, what were the two boy's names again?" asked the daughter. She looked over at the girls.

"Oh, the one with the long hair is Shun. The one with the grayish- blue hair is Kai. Why? Do you like them?" asked Ino and Sakura.

"Well. I think they are both seem petty cute and nice," said the girl. "but I don't think so. they are a little to young for me. Don't you think so too?"

"Really? Well thanks. That was nice," said Kai. As he walked back into the shop. He was wearing a purple shirt with red pieces of cloth attached to the end of the sleeves. Same with his pants. There were pieces of the red stuff too. "My other clothes were messed up. So I had to wear this."

"Well. You haven't worn that in a long time," said Shun coming in. he was wearing the same thing but with no jacket. He was wearing his navy blue shirt. His hair was still down. "I couldn't find anything to tie my hair up. The other jackets were a mess too."

"Well you look better with it down," said the girls. He just looked side to side. They are looked at him. The guys were looking real hard.

"Hey! They are right. He does look better with it down," said Choji. They all stared at him. "What?" he yelled back. They just stared at him. "Wow. Even after I leave this hasn't blown over yet. Ok. I don't like to wear my hair down," said shun. "Hey. Don't be like that. They are just saying what's on their minds. Plus even I've never seen you with your hair down," said Kai. "I bet Tai-li never has too." "Yeah but, it's really weird to see them staring at me. It feels funny. So will you stop it?!" shun yelled at the group of people. "Okay. If you want us to," said shikamaru. "Hey, Kai why don't you like wearing that shirt anyway?"

"Well I never liked this shirt because my mom and dad mad me wear this to school and the kids would laugh at me. The red pieces of cloth on this they would pull on it and drag me down," explain Kai. "And well Tai-li would do the same too." Everyone gasped. "Well she had a good reason. I made fun of her when she first came into the academy. Everyone did. Then one day she got so mad that she beat the crap out of us. She also got in trouble. But after that she started to do the bulling. After we got through all of that we became friends, then shun came alone and you know. We all were friends," said Kai.

"Well Tai-li has had a hard time fitting in," said Hinata. "Why?" asked Naruto. "It's because of her background. She is a whole mix f them that people don't think of her as a member of any. Her brother and sister have the same thing too," said Neji.

"Really? She had it hard even as a little kid? That's hard. No wonder she is so low and dark, kind of like Neji," said Naruto.

"Hey! That was uncalled for," yelled Neji.  
"He is not always dark…. and ummm… down…..ummm never mind you are right," said Tenten. "Yeah. He is right," said everyone in the room. "Well, now that was really uncalled for," said Neji.

"Face it, you were always like this," said Lee. "You never really changed, were always like that? Even when you were little. Why?" asked Gai.** (Looks like Gai don't know about the dad thing. Or does he?) **"Well I'm done let' go. Are you guys done?" asked Naruto. "Yep," said everyone. "Sorry, but I have to go home and help with some thing, and then head to the Anbu," said Kai. "I have to go to Anbu. I missed the meeting so they have to catch me up on what I missed," said Shun.

--------Later--------

"Hey! Naruto! Will you come over here?" asked Ino. "So what do you think? Should I ask Shun out?"

"What?! How should I know? Think for yourself," said Naruto. "Why? You never liked him before. Remember? When you first met him? You didn't like him. Plus you know he likes tai-li. Well? Why ask him now?" "Well when I saw him with his hair down... you now. He was so cool looking," said ino as she blushed. "Maybe Kai?" she thought out loud.

--------Over with sakura-------

"Should I? Well" asked Sakura to Shikamaru. "Well I don't know. But you do know he likes tai-li right?" asked Shikamaru. "Well yes I know. I still I ask him," said Sakura. "Wow. I thought you didn't like him like that?" said Shikamaru.

"Well you know. He looks so much better with long hair, and well," said Sakura blushing.

"Wow. You are shallow," said Shikamaru. Sakura is getting mad.

"Well I didn't need you for that! I can be shallow if I want!" yell Sakura as she shakes her fist.

"Ok. You don't have to get mad," said Shikamaru. "You have to ask yourself. Don't ask me."

"Wow. That's good, didn't think you would say it like that," said Sakura.

"Well. I can give good advice too," said Shikamaru.

--------Over with neji, tenten, and hinata----------

"Do you really think that?" asked Neji.

"Think what? I don't know what you are talking about," said Tenten.

"Do you and hinata really mean what you said about Shun?" asked Neji. "Well I do think he is cute. But he does like tai-li," said tenten. "What about Kai?" asked Hinata. "I think he's kind of cute too."

"Yeah. I think so too," said Tenten.

"Us too. He is cute," said the girls as they walked up to them.

"Hey by the way. Where are Tai-li's brother and sister?" asked Choji.

"Yeah? What happen? Where are Akina and Shin?" asked Naruto.

"I think they are on missions too. But I don't know what," said Lee.

"Yeah. But do they know about tai-li? What about her parents?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah. They all know about it. But her parents are gone too," said Neji.

"On a mission right?" asked naruto as he looked over at Neji and Sakura. They nodded.

"So their whole family is on missions and tai-li is the only one who is back and we can't even talk to her," said Shikamaru. "What was the Hokage thinking?" "Well, like she said. Tai-li and her family might be or is one of the strongest people in the village. So what else would she do," said Sakura.

"Well I think they need a break," said Gai.

"Yeah," said everyone.

"They are always on some mission. They have to rest too," said Lee.

-------Later with Kai--------

"Hey, KAI! Get over here. I need you," yelled his mom from the kitchen.

"Sure! Hold on," he yelled back from the front yard. He was taking out the trash. Just before he took out he had gone to his room and changed into his Anbu uniform. His tattoo on his arm was showing he had his sword on his back with his wrist guards on with all the rest of his gear.

As he walked from the long hallway he could hear his father talking to his older brother. He had his mask on and could see well thourght it well. But he could hear them. It was time to clean his mask. He took it off and saw that they were sitting in the work room. It was an empty room that only had a desk that only two people can sit at. "Good job. You just became a jonin and you're already going on s ranks, I'm so proud of you," said his father to his brother Kenji. "Thank you father," said his brother.

"OH, Kai. I heard your mother calling you," said his dad.

"Yes, I know. I was just heading over there," said Kai. Then his dad saw that he was wearing the shirt. "Hey, Kai why are you wearing that? I thought you hated it," asked his dad. "Well you remember when I came home?" asked Kai.

-----------Earlier that day-----------

"Kai? Is that you?" yelled his mom from the living room. "Yeah. I just came back to change," answered Kai.

"Ok. But you have to hurry. I need your help later," said his mom. "You'll help me cook dinner this time. It's been a long time since we cooked together.

"Okay," he answered back. He ran upstairs to his room and went thought his closet. But all of his jackets were a mess and all he had left was that shirt. The shirt he hated so much. But he had no choice. He change out of his shirt and pants. He brushed his hair. (A little.) When he went down stairs he asked his mother if she could do the laundry. "Sure. I'll do it now. But later come home and help me," said his mom.

"Sure, I come back soon," he answered. "As he walked pass the living room and saw his dad and mom. "Bye!"

-------End----------

"Oh, now I remember. Well can you help me after you are done with your mom?" asked his Dad.

"Sorry. But I have to get back to work," said Kai. "The Anbu huhh? Well ok. See you I a while," said his dad.

"Do a good job," said his brother. "Be careful."

"Yeah. I will. See you later," said Kai as he ran off. His mom was standing by the sink. She was washing some vegetables. "Oh good you're here. You can start by helping me cut these," his mom said.

"Ok. What are you making any way? Mother," he asked his mom.

"Well some soup and a little fish. I also have you favorite noodles," said his mom.

"Great! That sounds good. Why such a nice dinner? You never really Make anything this nice. So why now?" he asked his mom. "Just because I felt like it. We haven't cooked like this in a long time. Plus this is for you," said his mom.

"Why? Why for me?" asked Kai.

"Because, you've been through a lot. Mission after mission. And you looked awful when you got home the other time. You were all battered up. I felt bad that you had to work non-stop," said his mother sadly. Kai didn't want to tell his mom that it was a punishment. "Wow. Thanks mother. I wish that father would do what you do for me," said Kai as he was cutting the carrots. "What are you talking about Kai Hiwatari!? He does care about you," said his mom. She stopped washing and looked at her son with her dark blue eyes. "You know what I mean. He only talks about Kenji. Even you know that," he said while cutting.

"Don't say that. He does care about you. He's your father," his mom said.

"Yeah. Really. Even when I made it to the Anbu he didn't even care. He just said good work. He didn't even look me in the eye," said Kai as he was still cutting. "He just wanted to get out of there. He wanted to see Kenji's chunin final fight," said Kai.

"Your father was too happy. He wanted to see both your moving up and Kenji's fight," said his mother while looking at him. "Ok if you say so," said Kai but sadly. What they don't know is that his dad and brother heard the whole thing. "Do you think that is true?" he asked his oldest son. "Well, kind of," he answered.

"No way! That is not true!" he yelled. Then he walked in. "How dare you say things like that!" he yelled at his youngest son.

Kai just looked at him with his light purple eyes getting big. "What?! You heard us? What did you hear?" he asked. "I heard all of it. How can you think that? Of course I care about you!" yelled his father. "Oh really? Then why were you so happy that Kenji made it to chunin while I made it in to the Anbu?" he asked his father. "You wanted to leave my Anbu celebration once you got there! I know you do care but not as much as Kenji," yelled Kai.

"Look I know how you feel but I think you are over reacting…." said his brother but Kai cut in. "Yeah right you are just trying to make me feel better about how father treats me but that will not work!!" yelled Kai. "I have to go. I have a Anbu thing. But I beat you don't care," said Kai as he Walked out of the kitchen. "Wait there young man!" yelled his dad after him. "Kai, please. Stay," said his mom softly.

"NO! I have to go. But you don't care do you?" said Kai coldly. So coldly that his dad winces. His mom and brother just stare at him. "I have to go meet Shun at the headquarters, you can't stop me," he yelled back as he walked out.

His dad and brother ran after him. His brother caught him by his arm. He glared at him with the Huyga glare. Kenji let him go. He was frozen by the look his little brother just shot him. His father tried the same thing but the got the look with some nasty words. They looked as their youngest son walks off angry, into a dangerous world. "How could he do that?" asked the father madly. "Think for yourself," Kenji said as he walked away.

"What was that about?" he asked his wife.

"Like Kenji said. You need to learn that on your own," said his wife as she walked away.

-------With the family---------

They were talking about what they were going to do.

"I think that we should talk," said Mai. "They need to know."

"No way! They are just going to keep asking. I say we stay quit," said Zane.

"No. we need to talk. Tai-li is in real trouble. It' sour fault. We need to talk," said Max the dad.

"But… I say no…" said Zane but his mom cut in.

"We are your parents and we say yes!" said his mom. They all nodded but Zane.

--------With the hokage-------

"Has gotten here yet?" the Hokage asked the only person the really trust.

"Yes. She is right outside, I'll let her in," said

"Yes, my name is Lilly," said the woman. "She is in the hospital room 202. I'll show you," said the Hokage. As they walked out of the room the Hokage sent for the others. For the next day in the morning. "I think that everyone is going to be happy about this. Thank you so much for coming here on short notice. But why6 so early. It was only a few hours ago. I thought it would take about a day or two," said the hokage.

"I was in the area. So I rushed here as fast I could to help one of the omega 3," said Lilly.

--------Shun------

He walked to the headquarters of the Anbu. But first he stopped by his house. When he walked in he found his mom talking to his little sister. "Your grades are great! If you keep this up I'm sure that you will make a great shionbi!" said his mother happily to his sister.. She had medium length black hair that touched her shoulders. She had orange eyes that matched Shun's. Then she saw Shun walk in. "Oh. Hi there. Sorry but I couldn't get to your clothes. I was helping your sister with her homework," said his mom.

"Yeah. Hey why are you wearing your hair like that? Why were you all bruised up when you came home?" his little sister Mizuki asked him. She was his little sister. She had long black hair and brown eyes that are sometimes a dark shade of orange. She was the smart one of her class. She could have just skipped to Anbu but his parents didn't like how he ended up after that training. They kept her back unlike him. "Why are you wearing just you blue shirt? What about your purple one?"

"Well it was the hokage, and well….." he was about to finish but she cut in.

"You got in trouble didn't you?" she said.

"Well no..." he said turning a little pink. "Hey! SHUN! Can you come here?" his dad yelled back from the kitchen. "Hold on. I need to change into my Anbu uniform," he yelled back. Just in time he thought. As he walked out his mom stare at him.

"Mom do you like Shun?" Mizuki asked. "Well of course I do! He is my son," she said to her daughter. "Well you don't act like it," she said. She wet back to her home work.  
Yeah? Dad what is it?" he asked his father. After he had changed. He'd put on all of his gear. His tattoo was showing and his mask was in his hand. He had his sword with him. "Now Shun? Do you remember?" said his dad. He looked at his son with his brown dark brown eyes.

"I mean father. What is it?" he asked again. "I wanted to know what you want for dinner," asked his father.

"What I really want is some of that vegetable soup… what was it's name? Oh and some wontons. Maybe some fish or something like that," he told his dad.

"Ok. I'll get right on it," said his father. "Great. But why did you ask me what I wanted for dinner. You haven't done that in a long time," he asked his father.

"Well I thought that you needed a break, you came home looking bad," said his dad.

---------Earlier that day----------

Shun came home to change out of his clothes. The walked past the living room and he saw his sister doing her home work for school. "Hey Mizuki. How's it going?" he asked his younger sister. "What? Oh it's really hard. I need help. Can you help me?" she asked her older brother. Then she noticed that her brother was hurt. "Are you Ok? You look horrible. What happened?" she asked. "Well, it's nothing really," he told his sister. "But I can't help you. I have to go to a meeting."

"You always have a meeting or a mission. You don't have any more time for me," said Mizuki as she looked at her brother with big eyes. She and Shun's eyes are like a brown but some times like a orange shade.

"I'll help you when I come home. I'll even play with you," he told his sister.

"Great. I can't wait," she said happily. "But don't you forget it."

"I'll try not to," he said back. He walked to his room. He was looking foe his purple shirt but he needed to wash them all. So he just put on a navy blue one. "Hey mother. Can you wash my clothes later on?" he asked his mother. "Sorry but I'm busy. Do it yourself," answered his mom. "Fine. I'll get to it when I come home later," he yelled back. As he walked out of his room he saw his dad and mom he then said "Bye." Then he ran off.

--------End--------

"Yeah. I forgot I saw you," he said.

"But I get a feeling that mother doesn't really care about me when I came home. She saw me and nothing went off," said Shun.

"What are you talking about Shun Kazami?! Your mother does care about you. She was just helping your sister with her homework. She is only 7 and is doing years over her grade," said his dad happily. "So what? I made it to the Anbu. You could have sent her too. Why did you hold her back," he said wearily.

"Because we didn't want her to change into the kind of person that has no feeling any more. For the most part.," said his dad.

"You mean act like me don't you. Quite not many friends, no feeling of fear or happiness, having a look of hate in her eyes. Just like me. Why did you send me then? Why keep her back when you send me off?" he asked his father. He looked at his dad with his orange eyes.

"Because we thought it would be a great idea. A great start for you. It was. But you turned from a fun loving kid to a quite and dull kid who stopped making friends," said his father. "We didn't know that you would turn out like that. We didn't want Mizuki to turn out like what you turned out to be."

"Yeah I get that but I will say this once. I know she does care about me but not as much as Mizuki. I know you see that." He said.

"Well you do know that you can't say that. She loves you both. But she is just helping your sister because she needs help," said his father.

"Remember my Anbu celebration? She didn't even want to cook for it. She bought the food. Then for Maya's first day at the ninja academy? She cooked for her, this great meal. I got only take out," said Shun sadly. "That was different your mom was busy. She wished she could have but couldn't," said his dad.

What the two didn't know was that Maya and his mom could hear what they said. Maya was happy that she was right but sad about what Shun thought. "Look mother I don't think that," she told her mom.

"Then why did you ask that question?" the mother asked. She walked away sadly to her room. Then Mizuki looked at Shun who was coming by. He was wearing his full gear Anbu uniform. She got mad. But then she remembers that he didn't now that they were there. She looked at her bracelet on her wrist. As he walked by and patted her on the head. He messed with her long black hair. He said "Sorry Mizuki but I have to get back to work. I'll play with you later," he said as he walked out. He put on his mask. He went over to the living room and said good bye to his mother. She didn't look back at him. He ran out of the house. He didn't look back. Not even once.


	2. the fight

**********************

**I'm on the 2****nd**** part. Tell me what you think. It took me a long time to write it out. I had to make millions of changes sorry I haven't update it in a long time. I don't have internet at home. I can only use the computer at my cousin's house which does have internet.**

**I hope you like it**

******************** **

The fight

--------The next morning---------

The hokage has sent out for the others. Naruto, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Gai, Hinata and Neji were waiting out side of her office. They were waiting in the dark hall way. They piled into the narrow hallway. But Kai and Shun weren't there. Even Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma were there. But no Kai and Shun. Then the hokage walked out and saw that she was missing a few people. "Hey, where are Shino, Kiba, Kai and Shun?" she asked. "Don't you remember? You sent them on missions," said Shizune.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot," said the hokage. There is something wrong she thought. "What did you call us here for?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah. Why so early?" asked Naruto as he yawned. "Sorry. I thought you wanted to see Tai-li," said the hokage.

"Are you pulling our legs?" asked Gai.

"Yeah. Don't be joking. What are you talking about?" asked Ino.

"Wait. Are you telling me that…." asked Sakura getting excited.

"Yeah. Lilly got here yesterday," the Hokage said happily. Sakura started to jump up and down. "Wait. What is it Sakura?" asked Kurenai. "Lilly is a member from the omega. Lady Hokage sent out for her yesterday. She came earlier then I thought she would," said Sakura.

"Then what are we standing around for?" asked Lee. "Let's go see if she's okay."

"But wait. We can't just go charging in," said Neji.

"Y-yeah. We need to s-see if she is done treating her. We could w-walk in on something important and m-mess it u-up," said Hinata.

"Yes, they are right you know," said Tenten.

"But will she be done?" asked Asuma.

"Let's go check," said the Hokage. They walked to the room that Tai-li was in. As the got closer they saw that a woman has come out of the room. It was Lilly. "Lilly. How is Tai-li?" asked the Hokage.

"She should be fine. But she needs her rest," said Lilly.

"Can we go in?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. But you have to be quiet. She might be awake. She has a strong sprit that is hard to break," said Lilly.

"Yeah you got that right," said Choji. "She is tough inside and out."

As they open the door to Tai-li's room they saw that she was awake. But she still didn't look good. Her eyes were duller and paler then ever. **(Her eyes are like Hinata's and Neji's. they are from the same clan. The eyes are always pale because there are no pupils in them. Let's state this again "pure pale blue pupil-less eyes". But they can be called sliver or ****lavender****.)** Naruto rushed in. "Tai-li I'm so glad that you are ok," he said happily.

She looked up at the others, and Naruto stared at her. He saw her eyes. They were empty and plain, no life was in them at all. She didn't act apart neither. "Hey guys," she said in a toneless voice. (**She usually has a toneless one but this one was like nothing. She is like all of the emo and quite people. You know. Neji, Shino and so on, you know all of them right?)** "Are you ok? You seem a little on the down side," said Kakashi.

"You need to let the power of youth come out! It's now or never!!" said Gai.

"Are you sure your ok?" asked Asuma. "Yeah I'm fine," she said. "Well you seem a little down don't you?" said Max. Everyone turned and met him walking in to the room. He walked over to the hokage he said something to the hokage and she left. "Who was that?" asked Neji.

"He was the guy we told you about. He was the one who sent for the mission," said Naruto.

Then Lilly said they had to go. They asked why and she said that she needs to keep working. "Tai-li is still not fully at 100% yet. She still needs time to heal." Naruto saw that Tai-li was staring at them with her empty eyes. That look was creepy. That is not her thought Naruto. As they left, Hinata and Neji had to go home and deal with some stuff. Shikamaru had to get home before his mom gets mad. Choji had to go home and help his mom. Lee and Gai wanted to go train and Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma had to leave too. But the rest of the group wanted to stop by Shun and Kai's houses to see if they were home and if their families know where they were headed. The walked to Shun's house first and when they knocked on the door it was Shun's little sister who answered. "Yes, may I help you?" she asked.

"Is your mother and father home?" asked Ino. "Yes. Would you like to come in? Are you here to see Shun?" asked Mizuki. "Well kind of. We do know he isn't home. We want to talk to you parents," said Sakura. "Are they home?" asked Tenten.

"Yes. Come on in," she said. As they walked through the house they saw his dad in the kitchen and his mom in the living room. They walked into the living room. "Yes how may I help you?" asked Shun's mom.

"Do you know where Shun went? We want to tell him something," said Naruto. "Well I don't know where but he is on a mission. That reminds me. I have to go on one too," said Shun's mother. "I don't know what kind of mission it was but you should go to the hokage."

When they left Shun's house they went over to Kai's place, they knocked on the door and it was Kai's older brother who answered it. "Yes. How may I help you," he said sadly. "Well we wanted to know if your parents are in," said Naruto. "Yes they are home. You may come in," he said "But be careful farther is in a bad mood."

"Why?" asked Ino. "Well it was something that happened yesterday and he is still worked up about it," said Kenji. When they walked in he was right. His dad is a little down. "Umm. Can you help us?" asked Sakura. "What is it," he asked. "Can you tell us if you know where Kai is?" asked Tenten. That rang a bell in his head. "No. I do not know, I don't really know. But I don't really "care" too. If you want to know you should go to headquarters," he said.

"What headquarters?" asked Naruto.

"The Anbu," said Tenten.

"Where is that?" asked Naruto.

"It's by the hokage's house," said Kenji as he walked in. "I'll show you if you want."

"Thank you," said Tenten and Ino. As they walked out of the house Kenji looked back as his dad and sighed.

"Hey what's with your dad?" asked Naruto "Well let's just say that when Kai came home he had a little fight with father," he said.

"What? Really? What was the fight about?" asked Sakura.  
"Well it was about me and Kai. It was also about his and my relationship to father," said Kenji. "That's all I'm saying." As they walked around the hokage's house they saw a big dark building. "Is that the headquarters?" asked Naruto. "Yes. We have to be careful. They could not let us in," said Kenji.

"Why?" asked Tenten.

"They might not want to. I've been kicked out of that place a lot. I tried to talk to Kai but they would not let me in sometimes and others they would. I don't know when they'll kick me out and when they let me stay. It is really hard just to talk to my own little brother, when he's working," said Kenji sadly.

They walked up the steps and pushed the doors open and found a big room full with people in full gear rushing around. They walked up to the only desk in the room and asked for Kai and Shun. "Sorry but I don't know where they are. They never came in yesterday," said the person sitting in the chair.

"What? I saw them leave the shop yesterday. They said they were coming here," said Ino.

"But they never showed up," said the Person. "I heard that the hokage sent them on a mission. One of her personal ninja came here and told us the message. "

"Well I saw them," a person walked up to them. "I'm Hoshi." They stared at the agent. Then he took off his mask. He had Cool blue eyes and blue hair. "I saw them yesterday. They were walking here them some one pop up and they followed that person."

----------Flashback---------

I was walking along when I saw Shun walking towards headquarters. He had his hair down. Weird. I was about to walk up to him then I saw Kai run up to him. He looked really mad for some reason. He was all red and had a sour look on his face. He I wanted to walk up and talk to them but then someone jumped out of the shadows. That sacred the two. I saw that they said some thing to each other and then ran off with the person. I tried to follow but they moved to fast. After that I looked all over for them. But I couldn't find them. I had a bad feeling.

-----------End-----------

"That sounds bad. I hope they're ok" said Kenji. "But who was the dude?"

"Really? Maybe it was an old friend or something?" asked Naruto.

"I don't think so. I've never seen that person before. I know about everyone of the ops agents. But that was not one that Kai and Shun would know," he said. "I was about to head over to the hokage and talk to her about it. I thought that she had sent them on a mission without telling us."

"Well maybe but I don't think so. This morning she asked where they were," said Ino.

"She could have forgotten," said Sakura. "You'll never know. She is really busy now of days."

"But she's busy now," said Naruto. "How do you know that?" asked Tenten.

"Remember? When Max walked in? I think he wants to talk about what happened. I bet they are talking about it right know," said Naruto.

"Yeah. You could be right," said Tenten.

"But I still say that we should try. At least we can see if she finished," said Naruto.

"I think that Naruto is right. But we have to be careful," said Kenji. "Yeah. I say we give it a try. I'm with the blond kid," said Hoshi. "By the way I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Naruto," said Naruto. "Tenten," said Tenten. "Ino," said Ino. "Sakura," said Sakura. "Kenji," Kenji said.

"Nice to meet you all," said Hoshi. As they walked over to the hokage's house. It really didn't take long. (**Because the headquarters are like next to the house) **as they walked up the stone steps they saw Max coming down. He walked right by with out saying a word. The kept on walking. When they got the floor. They walked over to the door. They were about to knock when someone ran out of the room. It was Zane. They walked in. "What do you want?" asked the hokage.

"Well we want to know what kind of a mission you sent Kai and Shun," said Naruto.

"Yeah. I want to know what the guy wanted with them" said Kenji.

"What are you talking about? I didn't send them on a mission. That was the Anbu that has them on a mission. I don't know where they are," she said. "What are you talking about? The headquarters said you were the one that sent them. They even said they heard from one of your personal ninja tell them," said Hoshi.

They all looked at each other. Then the hokage got up and asked if they heard or saw anything. Then Hoshi told her about what he saw. Then hokage's face turned blank. Then something else had rung a bell. Shino and Kiba. They have been gone for too long. It was only a D rank. They should have been back this morning. It was about 12 or 1'oclock. There is something wrong. They all ran out of the office. When they got to the headquarters the hokage asked what they heard about Shun and Kai. They told her everything. She was really mad now. She sent us out to get everyone they can then comeback to her office.

"Who should we get?" asked Kenji.

"I think I know," said Naruto. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep," said Ino.

"Sure," said Sakura.

"Got you," said Tenten. "What are you guys talking about?" asked Kenji and Hoshi.

"You'll see," said Ino. There first stop was the Hyuga house. When they walked in there was a whole room full of huyga elders. Then they saw Neji and Hinata facing each other. Then, they ran at each other. They started to attack. But each and every one of their hits were blocked. This looked like the Chunin exam. "Hey Hinata! Neji! What are you guys doing?" yelled Naruto.

Everyone turned their heads to see Naruto and the group with him. Neji and Hinata stopped in mid-hit. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Neji. "Can't you see that we are in the middle of something?" he said coldly.

"What he means to say is we didn't know you would come here. We are a kind of in the middle of something. So what is it?" asked Hinata nicely. **(Neji and Hinata are the opposites. Hinata is the light and Neji is the dark. Yin and yang.) "**Well you don't have to be so mean," said Hoshi as he stared at Neji.

"We need to talk," said Tenten. "Well what is it," asked Neji. "Looks like we might get to go on an Anbu mission," said Naruto.

"Are you sure?" asked Hinata. "What are you talking about?" asked Neji. "Are you just messing with us?"

"Why would you think that?" asked Kenji as he stared at Neji. But Neji glared back. They were having a glare off. But Neji won easily because he had been glaring since he was a little kid. Thanks to the clan. Looks like Hoshi and Kenji don't like Neji and they just met him. Hinata looked at Neji and tried to make him stop.

"Nope. The Hokage wants us," said Sakura. Neji and Hinata looked over at the elders. They nodded. They ran out of the house and headed to Choji's house.

They found him in the living room cleaning. "What is it?" he asked. They told him that the hokage needed them. He told his mom where he was going and then they headed to Shikamaru's house. They knocked and it was his mom. "Yes?" she asked. "What do you kids need?" she was nicer then Shikamaru lead them on about.

"Well we need Shikamaru. Well the hokage does," said Naruto. She yelled for him down ad they told him the story. He told his mom that he needs to go and then runs after the group. They head out to find Lee. This wasn't easy. He is never home. They looked every where until they found him in the woods. They told him what was going on. Lee ran off, but Gai heard the whole thing. He went to tell the others.

When they got to the Hokage's office the teachers were all there. "Did you think that we wouldn't come?" asked Gai. "We'll help too," said Kurenai.

"Yeah don't count us out," said Kakashi. "So what is the mission?" asked Asuma.

"Your mission is to go out and look for any clue that would lead us to where Kiba, Shino, Kai and Shun are. We have some info about where they might be and where to look. If you find anything you will comeback and tell me. Then all together you will go and have a little look around. But you will have to all be careful," said the fifth Hokage. Everyone in the room nodded. Just then Lilly and Shizune walked in. the hokage nodded at them and they nodded back. "What is it," asked Naruto. "Well I think that I should add someone else to this mission of yours," she said. "Come on in. they're waiting."

They all stared at each other and wondered who the Hokage had in mind. A though came up in all of the teacher's minds. A dark shadow like figure stood by the door. When the person got closer everyone was shocked. A smile crept along their faces. "Tai-li! You're OK," yelled Naruto. He jumped over to hug her. He hugged her so tight that she grunted.

"Sorry. But I'm really glad that you are Ok…" but he trailed off. Tai-li still looks the same from the morning. Her eyes were still empty. She was pale and didn't look like herself. But she did look a little better then before.

"Oh. Hey Naruto… don't do that again," she said. Well her voice was a little better. "Oh sorry. But like I said, I'm happy that you are Ok. Feeling better," he said. Then everyone rushed up to hug her. But it ended as a dog pile. **(Well not everyone. Neji, Shino and Shikamaru just stood and watch as their team mates piled on to Tai-li. Plus Kai's bother and hoshi. They didn't know what was going on. The watched as the group jumped on to the girl that just walked in. but they did know who she was.)**

"Alright. Know that you had your fun. You need to get off of her," said Kakashi.

"Get off before you hurt her again," said Kurenai. "That means you too Gai."

**(Did I say that he was the only "grown person" that had jumped on?) **

"You don't have to ruin there fun. You know," Gai said back. He jumped of the pile of kids.

"You need to now better then that," said Asuma. "You are a "role mole" too you know. Even if we don't see it." 

"Urge… hmmm," sighed Tai-li. "Will you guys get off. You know how heavy you all are?"

"Ok. Now get off of her," said the hokage. When everyone got off the hokage said "Well Tai-li are you feeling any better?"

"A little," she said. In the same empty like voice. "Well you still seem a little down. You seem like your attitude hasn't change. But I do know what happened but not all of the details," said the hokage. "What? How did you find out?" asked Tai-li.

"Let me guess. Max," said Naruto. "Yep. He talked to me about it. He told me what he knew. And I want to talk to you later on," said the hokage looking at Tai-li. "Ok. But what is the mission about?" asked Tai-li. They explain what happed to Shino, Kiba, Shun and Kai. They had to spit up and look all over them. Every where. The whole area of the land of fire. Every little village and town. Every inch of the woods around the lands, even the mountains searches. "What?! But that will take forever," said Tai-li tonelessly.

"I'm with Tai-li," said Hohsi.

"Me too. There has to be some other way," said Kenji.

"I know but we have no leads on what areas they may be in, this is the best we can do," said the Hokage.

"I have an idea on where they could be." They group look around to find who said that. Then Mai and Don walked into the room. "Hey what are you two doing here?" asked Ino. "What do you mean when you say you have an idea?" asked Tenten. "Well from what happened on the mission with Tai-li we kind of have a little guess at it," said Don.

"Really? But how did you get to that answer?" asked Shizune. "We need to know what lead you to that. So we can see if there is anything else that we can look at," said Neji.

"Yeah. That would help us," said Ino. "Well it would give us an idea on what we are looking for," said Lee.

"From what we can tell is that you said that Kiba and Shino went on a mission and it's taking to long …" said Mai but Choji cut her off. "Wait. How did you know about Shino and Kiba?" he asked.

"We heard you talking. We got here earlier but didn't say anything," said Don. "But we have a guess."

"When we were heading home I remembered that a lot of the bad guys like to hide in high, quite, and dark places. Like mountains and high trees. Maybe you can look there first," said Mai.

"Kiba and Shino went on a D rank mission. So maybe you can search around that area," said Shizune.

"Now! You all start the mission first thing tomorrow," the hokage said.

"Yes ma'am!" the ninjas yelled. They all rushed out of the room. They all headed home to pack. Tai-li headed over to her house to get some things. No one was home, it was dark and quite. She walked over to her room; it was the same as she left it. After she left she went over to her apartment. She opened to door to her room.

--------Naruto----------

"I have to start packing right away. I need clothes, a bed matt, money, weapons, and some food. In also need to get all of my stuff to fit in side the bag….." He told himself. "This is going to take a while just to pack. I suck at packing" naruto wasn't looking where he going and walked right into some stall. The people yelled at him. He was thinking about what he was going to do for the mission. He was walking around talking to himself and people started to stare at him. He stared back and walked over to his house. His house was a mess. Empty ramen cups all over the place dirty dishes piled in the sink. His face turned blank. He forgot wear he put all of his mission stuff.

-------Hokage--------

"Are you sure about this?" asked Shizune. "This could be a more dangerous mission then you think."

"Yes. I know that. That is why I let Tai-li go with them," said the hokage. "But as you know Tai-li is still not fully recovered yet. Her strength hasn't come fully back yet. She should still be resting," said Lilly.

"I know all that well. But this isn't the first time that I've sent Tai-li out went she should have been resting or when she just got back. She has been doing that for a long time," said the hokage.

"Well maybe that is why she was so out of it. When I got there I fix up all of the things that you told me about. But I found other things that were there long before I came. It turns out that she wasn't in good shape. She was completely worn out and really needed rest. She still does. I think that you should take her off the mission," said Lilly. "She should be on bed rest and not let on any missions. Not even a d ranked."

"I will do that after she gets back," said the hokage. "What?! Why not now?" asked Shizune. "Why wait until the mission is over?"

"Because she asked me if she can go on a mission to find them. She had a bad feeling and asked me when I came in to her room," said the hokage. "She really wanted to go. I didn't let her at first. But she said that she might know where they are and she is the only one who could go. She even begged after I wouldn't let her go. I gave in. She even new about Kiba and Shino, she though that they had a link to each other."

"Wait how did she find out about them being missing?" asked Shizune. "When you two left I went in and told her about it. She jumped and wanted to help," said the Hokage. "I couldn't say no. but I told her that there are some things that can't do. Like use her shadow ball, shadow claw, water pulse, aura sphere, yugi eye, 64 palms, and her other jutsu that takes too much of her energy."

"Wait. She can use the shadow ball?! What about dark pulse?" asked Lilly. "Yes. She can," said Shizune. "And yes she can use that too. She has a lot of talent."

"How did she learn all of…." Lilly couldn't finish. "It's not only her. Her brother and sister can use those too. They are both younger then her. And they are coming in right about know," said the hokage. Just then the two walked in to the room. Nami and Shin just got back and needed to report back. They looked at Lilly and bowed. She bowed back. "You two must be 2 of the omega 3. I'm Lilly. Nice to meet you two," said Lilly.

"Nice to meet you too," said Nami. "Who are you?" asked Shin. "It's a long story. But I'll tell you any way," said the hokage. She told them everything. What had happened while they were gone. Then she pulled out more missions for them. They both sighed and walked out. They turned around and told the hokage that they will leave tomorrow. They have something to take care of.

--------The omega house---------

The two walked in to the big and empty house, they called for their sister but she didn't answer. She must be at her apartment. **(They all had apartments of their own. That is because since their parents are not home most of the time and they were on missions most of the time, so they got their rooms at the same apartment on the same floor.) **They went to there rooms to drop off their stuff and walked over to apartments. When they got there they knocked on Tai-li's door. When it opened they saw Tai-li. Her eyes got wide when they saw them. They jumped up to hug her. She hugged back. Then she told them that they would go home and talk.

When they got home they sat in the living room. They talked about what happened on each of their missions. Shin had a really hard B ranked. The man was tough and plain mean. Nami's A ranked was easy and hard at the same time. The client was nice but they ran into a lot of trouble. Tai-li told them about her S ranked and that she wasn't finished with it and someone had to take it over for me. I had a lot of problems over the weeks. Then she told then that she was heading on another mission. They told her that they were going on missions too. Shin's was a B rank. Akina's was a C rank. Tai-li's was a C rank too. "Really?! You like never go on a mission that was lower then a b rank," said Shin.

"Yeah, you rarely go on C or D ranks. Why now?" asked Nami. "Because some ninja are missing. The Hokage thinks that there is a link with that and our new missions," I said. "What do you mean by our missions?" asked Shin. "You said that you were attacked right?" asked Tai-li.

"Yeah. So what of it. How does it link?" asked Nami. "Didn't you see any pattern in the attacks?" Tai-li asked.

"Well, kind of. They only attacked when we were moving and never in a clear opening. They used only taijutsu, no ninjutsu. But what would that mean?" asked Nami.

"Hey the same thing happened to me. But they attacked when we stopped, like in villages or towns that we would spend the night in," said Shin. "Yep. For me they attacked when ever I let my guard down. Those kinds of attacks have been happening all over. But some times people go missing. But no one cares about it. That is because they would transform into the person or someone that they know, then they would tell them that they are going because of this or what ever. When they find out at it too late," said Tai-li.

"Well that is tough. I wish I could help but I have my own mission," said Nami. "Yeah me too," said Shin.

Then they heard a knock on the door. Shin went to answer it. "Choji! Shikamaru! Ino!" exclaimed Shin. Akina and Tai-li ran over with Shin. "Wow, you look taller. How's it going?" asked Choji. Choji hugged Nami and Shin hugged Shikamaru. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Tai-li. "We heard that your brother and sister were back and we wanted to say hi," said Ino. Yeah. How's it going. You guys look like, you need a good long rest," said Shikamaru. "But we won't have long. We head on another mission tomorrow," said Nami. "What really? But you just got back," said Ino.

"Yeah. We know. That's the story of our lives," said Shin. He looked at Choji and told him that he has a little gift for him. He took it out of his pocket. It was a little toy car. "Cool, but what do I do with it. What can it do?" asked Choji. "It's a toy that if you add a little charka to it you get something really cool," said Shin, "But not know. Do it later."

"Me too. I have a little something for every one," said Shin. He ran into his room but didn't come back. "Looks like it going to take some time for fine what ever he's looking for," said Shikamaru. "Nope. He should come back about now," said Nami. Just then Shin walked back in. he had a box and handed it over to Choji. "Everything's in there," he said.

"Well I think that I should start packing," said Nami. She left and walked over to her room. Ino had to go too.

"Hey, Shin. do you want to hang out?" asked Choji.

"Yeah!" he said. As they walked out of the door. Tai-li walked into her room and lay on her bed.

-----------The next day-----------

Shin and Nami had left for their missions in the morning. Tai-li was heading over to the Hokage's house. she had packed all of her stuff. She walked by Ichiraku's when she heard Naruto's voice. She looked in and found Naruto stuffing his face and he didn't have his gear with him. She walked in. "Naruto. What are you doing?" she asked him. When he turned around he saw Tai-li standing there with all of her gear on. "Having a little breakfast," he said.

She looked at the pile of bowls right next to him. There were two stacks that had about six bowls each. "Yeah… a little. But where is all you gear? We need to meet at the Hokage's house this morning," said Tai-li. Naruto looked up at Tai-li and started to freak out. "I completely forgot! I have to get my back pack. Can you come with me?"

"Fine. if that will calm you down. But did you pack?" she asked him. "Yes I did. But I didn't finish," he said. "Will you help me? Please!"

"OK. Only if it will get you there faster. so you'll need a change of clothes and a blanket or a bed matt, weapons, money, food and water, plus some food pills and blank scrolls and papers plus a pen or pencil. Just in case. did you get that?" she asked

"Well kind of," said Naruto. "This is going to be tough, you'll help me and I'll get it done in no time." he was walking out but "Hey Naruto. You're forgetting something," said Tai-li as she pointed over to the bowls.

------------Kenji---------------

He was at home packing and in the middle of that he picked up a shuriken that Kai had given him.

------flash back-------

It was his 9th birthday and he had all of his friends over for a party.

"Hey big brother. Happy birthday!" yelled Kai as he ran up to his older brother. Kai was bout 5 years old and his brother is now 9 years old. "I got you something. It took me forever to pick a gift for you." he held up a small box that was wrapped in black paper with a big white bow on top.

"Really, you got me something. You didn't have to," he said has he took the box.

"But I wanted to. Open it. I think you are going to like it," he said. He looked at his big brother with his big purple eyes. Those now that are full of hate and darkness. He opened the gift and found a shuriken with his name engraved on it. "Wow. I love it. You got this yourself? Thank you so much. it's the best gift ever," he said. He hugged his little brother in front of all of his friends. "I have something for you too. I know that you'll going to start at the academy next month and I'm going to help you with training when ever I can," he told his little brother.

"Well thanks but I won't be going to the ninja academy with you," said Kai.

"What are you talking about? You are going to become a ninja right? Then what school are you going to?" he asked his little brother.

"There is only one ninja academy you know," said one of his friends.

"I know. I'm going to be training with the Anbu. The hokage ask so. I had a really high test score and they wanted me to head straight to Anbu. I can't get out of it," said Kai. Kenji and his friends stared at the young boy. "I start my training tomorrow and it will be about two week before I come back."

"Two whole weeks? Do mother and father know about this?" he looked over to his parents they nodded and looked away.

-------End--------

After that you were never the same. He though. He started to pack again then his father walked in. "What mission are you going on?" asked his Father.

"A group of us are going out to look for missing ninja that have been disappearing from all over. The Hokage wanted to look in it more," he told his dad. He looked over and saw the shuriken in his hands. "You still have that don't you?" he asked. "When did you get that? Oh. Yeah, it was at your birthday party about when you were 9. I think that Kai gave it to you. Am I right? Or was it one of your friends. I can't remember."

"Yeah. I really liked it. But do you remember what happened after that?"

-------Flash back-------

"Why did you guys let him do this? He can't he just a kid!" Kenji yelled. It was still his birthday and he got the news about his younger brother. His friends stared at the parents and the little boy. How could they send a cute nice little boy to train with the Anbu at the age of 5? Were they crazy?! "Are you out of your minds?! He'll get trained until he dies!" said one of his friends. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Shun is coming with me. So is Tai-li and my other friends," he said.

"Wait. They are other 5 year olds that are training for the Anbu. How many?" asked one of Kenji's friends.

"I don't know. But there are a few of them. I have to go now. One is here to pick me up," he said. On that note an agent popped up. "Are you ready? Kai?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just let me get my gear and we can head off. Bye Kenji. See you in a few weeks," he said and ran up to his room. He came down with his backpack and all of his stuff. "Bye. See you in a few weeks," he left and ran out with the agent next to him.

Two week later

"Hey Kai your brother is coming home right?" asked one of his friends. It has been a little over two weeks since his brother left for training.

"Yeah. I also hear that he going to come in to the adacmey after that, I can't wait to see him. I wonder how he is. I hope he's Ok," said Kai. He ran home to see if his brother has gotten home yet. But he hadn't. he went up to his room to do some home work. It was around 6 o'clock when he heard the door open.

He ran to door and saw his little brother, but it wasn't him. "Kenji! I'm so happy to see you," he yelled and gave his older brother a hug. Kenji looked into his eyes and they were different. They were full of hate and darkness. Plus he could see that he looked a little older. But he still acted like himself. "Hey Kai I have something for you," he pulled out a Kunai. It had his Name engraved on to it.

"Wow it's like what I gave you," he said. He reached out for it and thanked him.

------End--------

"Yes. I remember. He was a different person from that day on," said his father.

--------At Shun's house-------

Mizuki ran home after what she had heard at the Hokage's office. She was standing right next to the door. She heard every word. Her big brother was missing and they had no idea where he was. She was now in the darkness of her room crying. She looked at the bracelet she had on. It was a gift form Shun. It was a black rope with little beads and charms on it. There was a kunai, shuriken, sebon, and a scroll charms on it. The beads were yellow, brown and sliver. There was a charm that had a big "M" for her name. There was also a little double sided locket on it. On one side had a picture of her and Shun. On the other side was a picture of the whole family. She was so happy when she got it; she when out and bought a necklace for him. She bought little bits of it and put it all together when she had everything. Shun got his pieces from different villages that he went to for his missions. When he got everything that he needed he put it all together and wrapped it up and waited for the right time to give it to her. The necklace that she made had all the same things but a big "S" replaces the M for Shun and an Anbu mask was what she added on it. She hasn't given it to him yet.

---------Flash back------

"Mother I had a great time at school today," she said as she walked through the door. It was her first day at the academy.

"I'm glad that you had a great time," said her Father.

"I wish Shun was here. But he's on a mission. Why does he have to be gone when it's my first day," she said,

"What do you mean? I'm not gone. I'm right here," some one said from behind her. She turned around and saw her brother standing in the door way. He just got back from a mission and didn't look so good. He was sweating and could barely stand from the looks of it. But Mizuki didn't see it. She jumped on him for a hug. He hugged back. But then his eyes went pale. The pupils in his eyes got small and rolled back. He passed out. He fell to the floor next to his sister. "Shun!" she yelled. "Are you OK!?"

Their father and mother ran over to where their son had collapse right in front of his little sister. They turned him over and found a cut that had poison in it. Mizuki started to cry. She though she was going to lose her brother. Her father carried him to his room and put him down on the bed. Her Mother got her first ad kit and used the healing jutsu. Mizuki stood next to his bed crying. "Don't cry. He'll be alright," said her dad as he came in with a bucket and cloth. He put the cloth on Shun's head.

The next day.

Mizuki was still next to Shun's bed. But she was asleep. Her mom had worked through the night. She was asleep too. Her head was on his stomach. He woke up. "Mizuki…." he said softly.

"Shun! You're a wake!" she yelled as she got up. Her mom was up too. They two girls hugged him. "Mizuki. I have something for you," he held out a small box. Just then his dad walked in. "Hey what's with all the noise….. Shun! You're a wake!" he ran up to hug his son. "Hey, how's it going?" he said. But he passed out again. "I think he needs to go to the hospital," said his dad.

"No. he'll be fine. He just needs some rest. I'll keep working on him," she said as she started to heal him again. "Hey. Mizuki open the gift. It was for you."

"What did Shun get you?" asked he father. She opened the box and found the bracelet. She eyes got big. "Wow. He made that you know," said Mother. "It turned out better then I though."

"He bought everything for it from different villages from across the land. I saw everything. He had made it for you and waited until your first day of school to give it to you," said her father. She looked at the charms and the beads. When she put it on it fit perfectly.

-------End---------

"Mizuki, are you ok? What's wrong?" asked her mother. "Can I come in?"

"Mother, you can come in. but I need to tell you something," she told her mother. When her mother came in she saw that she was crying. She sat next to her and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. "Mother. It's about Shun," she said.

"What about him?" she asked.

Mizuki told her about what she heard at the Hokage's office. Shun was missing and so were his friends. She told her the story. "Mother. Do you think that Shun's going to be ok?" she asked her mom.

"Yes. I do. He's tough. But I think that you should focus on your school work," said her mom. Mizuki stopped crying. She froze at what her mother had said. "You need to keep working. Your brother will be fine."

"He was right. You don't care!" she yelled. She jumped off her bed and grabbed the box off her desk that held the necklace in it. She grabbed her shoes and jumped out her window. She headed over to the Hokage's office.

-------Naruto's house---------

Tai-li walked into Naruto's house and saw that there was a huge mess. Cup noodles every where, unwashed dishes in the sink, clothes every where. 'What a mess' she thought. "Well. Were do you start? What did you get packed so far?" she asked him.

"Well I got most of the stuff in. but now I need to pack… my clothes and food," he said.

"Well you should hurry up," she said as she was looking at her watch. "It's already 10:20, we will be late if you don't hurry," said Tai-li. "You need to hurry. If we're late I'll balm you and we won't get to go on the mission. Where is your stuff that you packed? I need to look at what you already have."

"Well I think it's under my bed. Or wait… it's in the kitchen….. I can't remember… sorry," said Naruto.

"What are you going to do now? You have to keep every thing neat or you will lose stuff……" but Naruto had just found something.

"Now I remember it was in the kitchen," he said as he walked over to the kitchen he pulled out his back pack from under the sink. "It looks like everything is here. Sorry about this Tai-li. I do have everything that I need."

"OK. But we need to hurry. It's about 10:30. we're really late now. Come on!" she yelled as she rushed out of his door. He followed her and they both headed over to the Hokage's office late. Everyone was already there and they are now waiting for the only late ones. Tai-li and Naruto.

"Where could those two be?" asked Choji as he munched on his chips.

"Knowing Naruto I think that he might be some where stuffing his face," said Ino.

"Yeah you could be right. But he isn't the only one late," said Sakura.

"Tai-li is late too. But she is never late. I wonder what happened," said Asuma.

"If I had to guess. I would say that she ran in to Naruto and he needed her to help him pack or he was eating and forgot abut the mission," said Shizune.

"That would be him," said Tenten.

"I hope that they make it in time. We need all the Help we can get," said Hoshi.

With that note Tai-li and Naruto brust through the door. They landed on the floor and huffed with every breath. The group of people wtached them on the floor. When Tai-li got up she looked a little mad. "Sorry we're late. You can blam that on Naruto," she said as she glared at the blond kid.

"yeah I forgot about meeting today. I also asked her to help me to pack," he said.

"Well now that's over with you all will wait for me at the main gate," said the Hokage. "I will explain in more detail when I get there. Dismissed." The ninja ran out of the room.

-------at the gate------

The ninja were at the gate waiting when they saw someiine runnig up to them. It was Mizuki. She was holding the box in her hands and her eyes were red and puffy. "Who's that?" asked Lee.

"She looks like Shun a little," said Kakashi.

"That is Shun's little sister," said Kenji.

"I think that she found out about Shun," said Hinata.

"Yeah. It must be hard on her," said Sakura.

"Be quite. This talk will make her even sadder," said Ino. As Mizuki ran up Naruto said something real dumb. "Don't worry. He's only been gone a few days."

That made it even worst. "What he means is that he will be fine," said Hoshi.

But she didn't hear a word. Sakura and Neji gave Naruto a punch that made him fly 10 feet away. Gai saw some thing in her hands. "What is that you have there?" he asked. "It's just something that I have to give to Shun," she said.

"Well you know that you can't go. Right?" said Kurenai. Just about then Naruto walked back to the group. "I know that. But Naruto. Can you give this to Shun when you see him?" she asked as she held up the box in her hands to him.

"Yes. I promise I will get it to him no matter what!" he told her. She smiled and ran off back to her house.

The Hokage came to the gates a few minutes later. She was holding a few things in her hands. Lilly and Shizune were walking behind her. "I have a few things that you might need. I have a map of where you should check and a list of people to talk to," she said.

"You will also need a hawk to carry your messages," said Shizune. She made a little bird call and a hawk landed on her arm. "This is Lee. He will help you. He will also be going with you," Shizune said.

"There's a Hawk named Lee?" said Naruto.

"Never mind that. What you will need to know is that you will be in teams. Team 1 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Tai-li and Kenji. Team 2 will be Neji Hyuga, Hoshi, and Ino Yamanaka. Team 3 will be Hinata Hyuga, Choji Akimichi, and RockLee. The last team will be Tenten, Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Haruno. Kakashi you will lead team 1. Kurenai you will lead team 2. Gai team 3. Asuma you will lead team 4. There will also be more hawks needed," the Hokage made the same call and 3 more hawks came down. "The brown one is star. The red one is Shadow. The big blue one is Leah. Lee will be with team 1. Leah with team 2. Star will be with team 3. And last but not least shadow will be with team 4. That will be it."

"You will meet at the end of the week in any area that you like. You will report back and the next day head out again," said Lilly.

"Team 1. You will head to this village where Shino and Kiba were on there mission. That is in the land of sweets. Team 2. You will head to the village hidden in the stars. Team 3. You will go to the land of honey. Team 4 you will head to land of tea. Each of you will go to the villages that are marked on the maps that we're going to give you. But team 2. you will stay in that village for a few days and then head to the land of waves," said Shizune. "At the end of the week you will all trad team mebers and all of that info will be in the map kits I have for you."

She handed each of them a kit with a map and the info kits.. 'great. The land of sweets. I don't even like sweets.' Though Kakashi. 'never been to the star village before. But i'm with Neji. Great.' Thought Kurenai. 'the land of honey. Great. I've hreard that they have great places to work out.' Though Gai. 'so I have two girls and Shikamaru. Tenten will be helpful but I'm not so sure about the rest. Sakura has her anger and Shikamaru is lazy. This is going to be hard.' Though Ausma. They got the maps and left out the gate.

---------kai's house-------

Kenji's father was walking up and down the living room. "What Kind of mission was it? Where has Kai been?" he asked himself.

"Well maybe if you listened to Kenji you would have known. Kai is missing and Kenji and the others are going to look for them.=," said his wife Rose. She looked at her husband.

"When did he say that?" asked Dan.

"During dinner. He knew you weren't listing," said Rose.

--------Shun's house------

"Tori. Do you know where Mizuki is? I can't find her," said John.

"She ran off to look for the search party. You've heard about that right?" she asked her husband.

"Yes. Some Ninja have gone missing and they have no leads. I've also heard that some of those miss nin are from the leaf village. Shun, Kai, Shino, and Kiba. Did Mizuki find out about this?" he asked.

"Yes she has. That was why she was upset," said Tori.

"Are you sure it wasn't something that you said?" he asked. He looked at his wife with his orange eyes. She looked away like she had something to hide about that. "What are you talking about?" she asked. She still couldn't look him straight in the eyes. He tried to get her to look at him. But she kept turning away. "I think that you had something to do with it. What was it? Did you say something?" he asked.

"Well I told her not to worry. He'll be fine and to focus on her school work," she said.

"Well I'll tell you that I do know where Mizuki is. She went off to school," he said. "The academy came first in your books."

------- Mizuki------

she got to the academy late but lucky the teachers weren't there yet. She would usually be talking with all of her friends but this time she sat quietly. "What's wrong?" asked one of her class mates.

"It's nothing Avaka. Really," said Mizuki.

"You can tell us," said Mikkey.

"Well it's about………" she was about to say but he teachers came in and they had to say something important.

"There is something we need to tell you kids. There have been ninja disappearing from all over the lands. Even here in the leaf village. The Hokage wanted us to give you the names to know more about this. There are about four people missing here. They are Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Kai Hiwatari, and Shun Kazami," when he finished everyone looked at Mizuki. She started to cry. "Wait. Why is she crying? Does she know some one who's missing?" asked a kid who didn't know her much. "Yeah, why?" asked another kid. Other kids nodded too. "For you kids who don't know Mizuki, Shun is her older brother who skipped the academy to go straight to the Anbu so did Kai, the other people I said they were students of mine a while back," said Irakua.

"The reason four teams are being sent out is that they need to cover more land. Why also would they send four teams?" asked the teacher.

"Because to be safe. If anything happened to one team others could help," said a Kid.

"Yes that is it. But there are other reasons. Can any body tell me."

"Because it's really hard to capture a ninja. Even a genin. So if they have been taking them they must be good so they would need all the help they can get," said one kid.

"Yes. That is why they have massager hawks with them. Plus one of the people specials jutsu could help with that," said the teacher.

"the people have been picked out to really help. There is team 1 which is Tai-li, Naruto, and kenji Hiwatari. The leader of that quad is Kakashi. Team 2 is Ino Yamanaka, Neji Huyga, and Hoshi. That quad is lead by Kurenai yuki. Team 3 is made of Hinata Huyga, Choji Akimich, and Rock Lee. Lead by Gai. The last team is Tenten, Shikamaru Nara, and Sakura Haruno. That is lead by Asuma. Do you see something in the groups?" asked the teacher.

"Yeah. 2 out of 4 groups have huygas' in them. That is because of the special jutsu that they have," said Avaka.

"That is right. But it's 3 of 4. Tai-li is a member of the huyga too. What can they use that is really helpful for this type of mission that they are on now?"

"The Byakugan,"

"Good. You kids have earned for no homework tonight, but we will talk more about this later. Mizuki. I would like to talk to you," said Irauka.

------the hokage-------

"Are you saying that Zane left to follow the teams I've sent out?" she asked Ami.

"Yes. That is what Mai said. He left with all of his stuff in the morning," said Ami.

"Do you have any idea what team he followed?" asked Shizune.

"No," said Ami.

-------team 2-------

Team two ran along the river that headed to the star village. "Has any one ever been to the village hidden in the stars?" asked Ino.

"Well I've never been there but Neji has on a mission," said Kurenai.

"Really? You have Neji. What kind of mission was it? Who was with you? Did you flail or made it?" asked Ino.

"it was me, Tenten, lee, and Tai-li. But then Naruto joined us. We were to protect what made them famous. The Star," said Neji.

"Really? But did you finished it of fail it?" asked Ino.

"I bet he failed it. That's why he's not saying a thing," said Hoshi. He stared coldly at the brown hair 13 year old.

Neji didn't say anything. He didn't even look back. "No. we failed and passed at the same time," said Neji. He stopped out of no where. His team mates ran ahead for a second and stopped in front of him. "Neji? Is every thing ok?" asked Ino.

"Why did you stop?" asked Kurenai.

"We're here," he said simply. He stared a head tin to the trees.

"What are you talking about? we are in the middle of no where but trees," said Hoshi as he stared at Neji.

"I don't see any thing. All I see is trees. How do you know we are here?" asked Ino.

"I think that you loss you sense of directions. I don't see any thing. Or is it that you can see with your Byakugan," said Kurenai.

"No. we are near. But you don't want to keep heading straight unless you want to die," he said. "Byakugan." He looked forward about 50 meters ahead. "Just as I remembered. About 50 meters ahead there is a cliff that is filled poison gas. One breath and you are done for. I'll go ahead and call you back," said Neji.

"Wait why should you go? You said one wiff and you're done. What can you do?" asked Hoshi.

"He has been here before. He must know a safer way to get around it. He might know someone in the village that can help," said Kurenai. "So you may go ahead if you like."

"Be careful," said Ino. She smiled at him.

He ran off ahead alone. He came up to the cliff that he'd seen only months ago. There was a bridge across it but it was old. You couldn't see the bottom if you looked over the edge. It was filled with yellow poisonous gas that was so thick. Once during the mission Naruto fell in and Neji couldn't see him. But he was saved by someone. He walked over to the bridge and waited for the person to come out that he had sent a message out earlier when he learned that he was headed over here. He sent Leah out as soon as they ran out. His team mates did not notice. But he was sure that Kurenai saw him. He waited for what was about an hour. Until he saw Leah flying to him. She landed on his arm that he held out for her. He read the letter that was attached to her. He wrote a new one on a small piece of paper. He attached it to Leah's foot and sent her in the direction of where he left the team. Then he saw the shadow. "Nice to see you again," he said. He looked over to the hooded person. The person ran along the bridge and headed over to where Neji was standing waiting for him. "Nice to see you too. Tell me. How are your friends. Tenten, and Lee. What about Naruto?" asked the person.

"They are Fine. Just wait here and the rest of the team will follow the hawk I sent to them," said Neji.

-------With the rest of team 2--------

**(I know that this is long. But the other teams will come in.) **the rest of team 2 were waiting for the Huyga kid to come back for them. "What is taking him to long? I bet he fell in," said Hoshi.

"Why do you hate him so much?" asked Ino.

"I just don't like the way he acts. He acts as if some things wrong and he is cold and dark. He acts like a person who …well has no feeling. Like he tried to hide his emotions. He better at it then most people I know," said Hoshi.

"I get it. He acts like a jerk. But that is just how he is. He was worst before. You should have seen him at the chunin exams. I was scared of him. I still am but not as much now. I didn't even like being next to him. Especially after his fight with Hinata," said Ino.

"What do you mean after his fight? What did he do?" asked Hoshi.

"He almost killed Hinata during the fight. He tried to kill her. It was not a good sight. You didn't even want to hear it he said some petty mean things that caught her and everyone off," Said Kurenai.

"Why? Why did he try to kill her? What did she do?" asked Hoshi.

"You should ask Neji. I don't know if he wants us to tell you," said Ino.

Just then Leah flew up to them. She landed on Kurenai's Shoulder. She took the Note off of it's leg. She read it and turned to the others. "Neji said that we can come up. But be careful," said Kurenai. The group headed up to the way that they saw Neji went down earlier. Leah helped them go through. They followed her until she was out of sight. They followed the trees and got out of the dark forest to find the cliff that Neji was talking about. It was filled with yellow gas. They didn't get to close to it. They found him standing there with some one in a hooded cape next to him. It looked like they were talking. Neji, really talking to someone that he didn't need to. It looked like he was having a great time. His face was a little less tense but still had the same scowl stayed there. They walked slowly up to them. He had his back turned to them. They thought that he couldn't see them. They were quite. "Hey. You don't need to sneak up on us. You can't sneak up on me," said Neji with out looking back at them. Just then Leah came down from the sky, she made a little call that echoed across the cliff. She landed on Neji shoulder.

"How do you do that?" they all said that together even with the hooded person. "Who are you?" asked Ino.

"My name is Subaru. Welcome to the village hidden in the stars," he said as he took off his hood. He had long black hair that was braided back. He had the headband with a star on it. He had well. They couldn't see his eyes in the dark light thanks to the trees. They guessed that they were yellow or even gray, but they maybe purple or brown. They couldn't tell. **(ok. I couldn't remember what his name was but this is close.) ** They looked over to what to be where he was pointing and saw that the village was hidden in the dark. They couldn't see it. They followed Subaru across the bridge. It was old abut strong. They saw that they came up to a gate. It was huge and had the symbol of the star on it. They others looked all around while Neji did nothing. The gates opened and they walked in. the village was small and there were little house that were lined up. Even that if it was in the middle of the day, the village was dark in the shadows because it was cover by trees. Subaru and Neji walked in the lead. They lead them up to the highest hill and up stone steps. They walked in to the house on top. That was where the village leader lived.

Hoshi has never been to this village before but it was a bigger village then he had thought. He looked over at Neji. That question was still in his head. 'Why did he try to kill a shy little girl?'

*****************8**

**well. It was good right. Like how it was all cliffy at the end? I keep going.**


	3. Chapter 3

The missions

-----Team 3------

They ran towards the land of honey. None of them have ever been there before. They didn't say a word about anything. Gai and Lee ran next to each other. Hinata and Choji ran a head of every one. Star flew above all of them heading to the village first. "Has any one here been to the land of honey?" asked Choji.

"I've never been there before. But I have heard stories about it. I heard that they had a lot of flowers and bees that help them make their famous honey. I've also heard that they have great places to train," said Gai.

"That is great Gai-sensei. We can train while on this mission. But what are we there yet," asked Lee.

"Let me look ahead," said Hinata. 'Byakugan!'

She looked ahead of them about as much as she could. That was about 50 or 60 meters. She saw a little village that was their first stop on the map. "I see the flower village. It's about 50 meters ahead," said Hinata. "We should get there in a few minutes."

The team came up to the small village. The village was covered with flowers. The fields were covered with every color of flowers that are known. "I've never seen so many flowers in my life," said Lee. "It's so colorful. So bright."

"It's beautiful," said Hinata. "I can't believe that there are so many."

"I've never seen any thing like it before," said Choji.

"Well look now because we are going to have to work here for a few days. We have a long list of people to find," said Gai.

They group walked up to the north gate of the village. The sign that was up said. "welcome to all new comers. The flowers are always blooming." They walked in and found the village full of life. People were walking from store to store. The stores had all kinds of treats up. The people were really friendly, everyone was smiling. Kids were playing with each other. Some were playing ninja. A few people they saw said hi to them. They walked around and a couple of kids ran up to them and asked questions. They were playing ninja. "Are you guys real Ninja?" asked one kid.

"Yes we are. We are from the village hidden in the leaves. Have you seen a man named Jason?" asked Lee. "We need to find him."

"Yeah. We do. He lives on the edge of the town. But he isn't home yet. He gets back at around 8 o'clock. If I were you I would wait in town. He doesn't like went people are waiting for him at his house when he isn't home," said the kid. "Why do you need to talk to him?"

"We are on a mission. And we have business with him," said Lee.

"But I guess that we can spend the rest of the day here waiting for him. We can relax and have fun," said Choji. "Come with Hinata?"

"Sure I guess so. What will you two be doing?" she asked Lee and Gai.

"We will do some training. You can never stop," said Gai as he showed his white teeth. The kids left them. The group made a time that they would at the center of the village at 7:30.

------Choji and Hinata------

The two walked into a restaurant and guess what it was; BBQ. Choji's favorite. He ordered some ribs and pork. Chow time. He digs down and stuffs his face. Hinata sits there quietly. She got up and went out side. She walks by some stand and sees the kids that helped them earlier. She saw that they were in a bit of trouble. Some older kid was messing with them. Looks like beating them up. She ran up to help. "What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Just having fun," he said. He had a little gang with him. "So you must be one of the ninja that theses brats were talking about. you don't look like a ninja, you look more like a little girl that can't do anything about it!" he yelled. Then he pushed her down. She got so mad that she got back up and got into her stance. The bully wasn't paying any attention to her. "Hey turn around and get ready," said Hinata. Her Byakugan was on and she was ready to hit him with a gentle fist.

"What do you want?" he said. He turned around met a fist to the face. He flew back a few feet away. She looked over at him. Her Byakugan was gone but he ran away. "Thank you," said the little boy.

"It's okay. You helped us when we got here. It was the least I could do. but I have to get back to my friend before he sees that I'm missing, bye!" she yelled as she ran back the way she came. She ran all the way back to the BBQ place and found Choji was almost done. "Hey Hinata. Where did you go?" he asked her.

"I just took a walk. Around so are you almost done?" she asked.

"Yeah, just need to pay and…… done. Where do you wan to go?" he asked her.

"No where. Let's just go look around the shops," said Hinata.

"Great. I need to get Shin some thing," he told Hinata about the little toy. He never tried it out yet. But he will later.

------Lee and Gai----

They were in the middle of training. They have been training since they got there. They found great places to work out. They had been to at least 7 places. They were about to head to there 8th when they saw the kids they met earlier that day. They were playing around and some bigger kids walks up. They start to talk and yell. The bigger kids pushed the smaller kids down. And started to beat them up. "Gai sensei! We have to help them," said Lee.

"Yes," he said. They were about to but then they saw Hinata come up with out Choji. She said something to a Kid and he laughed. He then pushed her down. They were shocked. But not as shocked to what happened next. Hinata got back up. she didn't look to happy. She got in to her stance. Then the boy turned around and she hit him right in the kisser, they were so awed that they didn't move a muscle as she left. "Did you see what I saw?" asked Lee. "Hinata fought back."

"Yes. I saw it too. She has grown a lot," said Gai. He looked up at the sky and saw that they had some time left. "Let's go get a bite to eat," he said. This whole time the hawk was flying around the village to check it out. It then landed on Lee's shoulder.

------Team 1------

Team one ran along the road that lead to the village that they were to check out. No one said one word the whole way. Even Naruto was quite. They stopped when they saw the village. They took a little break at a tea shop that was out side of the village. They had a little snack but they could call it a late lunch. Kakashi sat next to Tai-li and Naruto and Kenji sat together. They weren't the only ones there. The other people were giving them looks. "I think they think we are here to make trouble," said Naruto quietly so no one can hear them.

"That may be so," said Kakashi. He looked around the small shop and notice that the eyes were all on them. But mainly stayed Tai-li and him. Others would look at Naruto and Kenji for a second and then turn to him or Tai-li. He looked over to where she was sitting and she didn't notice. This is strange because she always knows what is going on around her. He looked more closely and saw that she was half asleep. Her head was resting on her hand and her arm was on the table. The elbow was holding her up. Her bangs were covering her face so he couldn't her eyes. But he knew that she was sleeping because of the way her body slumped. She must still be tried from her mission. **(Which he still doesn't know about. No one did.)** She should have stayed back. Why did she come with them when she isn't fully better yet?

"Would you four need anything?" asked an old lady that worked at the shop. She looked at each of them and ended at Naruto. She smiled. Then her eyes moved to Tai-li who was half awake.

"Well I would like some sweet miso been soup," said Naruto.

"Me too," said Kenji.

"I'll just have some plain rice balls," said Kakashi. He looked over to Tai-li and so did everyone else at the table and the shop. "What would you like dear?" asked the lady again. No answer.

"Tai-li!" yelled Naruto. He hit her arm, the one that was holding her up and she fell back. She bolted straight back up again. "Who! What!" she started to yell.

"What would you like?" asked the lady again trying to hold back a laugh.

"Huh?....uhh….. nothing, just some juice, I guess," she said sleepily. When the lady left she fell asleep again. Kenji was holding back a laugh. Naruto's face was red as an apple as he tried to hold back a giggle, he tried to wake her up again but Kakashi put a hand in front of him to stop him. Naruto looked at his sensei. "Why? She's asleep. She's on the edge of the table," said Kenji.

"She needs to rest. She shouldn't even be here. She should be at the hospital. But she is here and needs to rest," said Kakashi. Naruto looked at his sleeping team mate. He sits back down. They old lady comes back with the orders. She places the rice balls in front of Kakashi and the soup next to Naruto and Kenji. Then places the Juice next to Tai-li. She sets the bill down and walks away. The people are still giving them the cold stare. That sent chills down all of there spines. They are even getting from people who just first walk in. they would come in and have their eyes on the group of 4. They started to eat but not Kakashi then they heard a big crashing noise. It came from the kitchen. Everyone but Tai-li ran to the door that lead to the kitchen. The old woman had collapse. The group carried her out. They laid her on an empty table. A woman checked her fore head. "She's burning up! Must be the Flu," she said.

"What are we going to do?" asked a man.

"I have an idea," said Kakashi. All eyes turn on them.

"Why should we listen to you?" asked one man with others nodding.

"Just listen. Don't you want to help the woman?" asked Naruto.

"Be….. what if…." said some one.

"Just listen or we can't save the woman," said Kenji. After that no one said a word. Kakashi walked over to the table that they were sitting at. He walked over to Tai-li and he woke her up. He said some thing to her and she walked over to the woman. She walked up to check her fore head. She nodded and made some hand signs. They people looked at her with big eyes. She then stops making signs and says "Water style: water healing jutsu."

Then water comes all around the woman's head and starts to glow. She places her hands on her head and it glows even more. It lasts for a long time. Tai-li then starts to sweat. This is taking a lot out of her because the fever is so high and she is not at her best. She has to use her light charka. **(A special thing from the omega. They have two types of special charka. Sorry if you're not following but this is a clan that I made up. they have two different types. There's the light and dark charka. But there is also** **regular charka from the show.)** The light starts to glow brighter. Then it stopped and Tai-li passes out. Kakashi catches her. The woman starts to wake up and the crowd cheers. "What did she do?" asked a man. "Is she Okay?" asked a woman.

"It was a healing Jutsu that only people from her clan can use. She should be fine," he said.

"But why did she collapse?" asked the woman.

"She is still tried from her last mission. She needs to rest for a while and then she will be fine," said Kakashi. "But we can't keep moving now. We would need to find an inn and rest for the night." He looked at Tai-li and asked if Naruto could hold her for a sec.

"Why don't you stay at our house?" said the woman. "We live with her up stairs with our mother." the woman pointed to the older lady.

"It's the least we can do," said the Man.

"Yeah. Come on Kakashi-sensei! I don't want to stay in an inn," said Naruto. "It will only be for the night and then we can head off first thing in the morning."

"Why not? It sounds good to me," said Kenji.

"It's fine with me if you mother is ok with it too," said Kakashi. He looked over at the lady. She nodded. "I hope you don't mind we have someone extra with us." He called Lee in and it landed on Naruto's head. He started to giggle because the claws tickled. "If you want we can keep him out side."

"No it will be fine. We'll keep a window open if he wants to fly around," said the Man. "My name is Alex. This is my wife eve."

"My name is Kakashi. Naruto is the boy with the blonde hair. Kenji is the one with the steel-bluish hair. And this is Tai-li," he said as he pointed to the girl with blond and black hair.

"Nice to meet you. I'll help you get her up stairs," said Eve. She showed Naruto the way up. The rest stayed down there to help the lady. They walked up the stairs and down a long hall way in to a small room. She help Tai-li get into a futon.

-----team 4-----

Team four got to the land of tea the fastest because it was closer then the other lands. They were in a little town called black tea. They have talked to every one and got very little info. They were having lunch in a medium size shop that was crowded with people. They hit a brick wall. "What are we going to do now?" asked Tenten. "We got nothing that we can use. We only got bits that we all ready know."

"This could be a set back," said Asuma as he took a good look around the shop.

"I think that we should keep trying," said Sakura.

"You'll never know what we'll find if we keep trying," said Shikamaru. "Not like there's anything to do any way. We are stuck here for the next few days."

"If you don't mind I'm going into the woods for a while to work on something," said Tenten. She got up and ran out the door.

"I wonder what she's up to," said Asuma. "Want to find out with me?"

"Sure why not," said Shikamaru.

"If that means fun then yeah. I'm bored," said Sakura, they paid the bill and left in the dictions that Tenten ran off in. they headed into the woods. It took a long time before they could find her. They moved around blindly before they found Tenten. She was in a clearing, targets are set up and she had weapons at the ready. She closed her eyes and threw the kunai and shuriken at the marks with out looking. They all hit the mark. None of them missed, her team mates we shocked at how good her aim was. They all thought back to Gai saying that she never misses any mark and that she has the best aim in the whole village ever. He wasn't kidding. "That was awesome. She got every target," said Sakura.

"Looks like when Gai was talking about her aim during the chunin exams he wasn't joking her aim is great," said Shikamaru.

"It's a little weird Gai mainly works with close combat but Tenten is a long range fighter. It's strange how he taught her this well, when she is better then he is. Their group is well balanced, two close range fighters and one long range fighter with great aim. I say that Gai did a great job training her," said Asuma. What they didn't see was that Tenten found them.

"Thank you so much," said Tenten as she appeared behind them. They fell out of the tree because she surprised them.

"Where did you come from?" asked Sakura. "You sacred me half to death."

"You're great with weapons. But don't do that again," said Shikamaru.

"Sorry about that. But you snuck up on me. Wanted to know what I was up to?" she asked them.

"Yeah. You were great. You hit every mark. How do you do that?" asked Sakura.

"Patrice makes perfect," she said and then walked away.

-------At school----

Iruka pulled Mizuki out of class. They were standing in the wooden long hallway. It was light and he could see the tears in her eyes. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. He's a tough cookie. But you need to tell me what you know about him," said Iruka.

"He is my big brother, I know a lot about him," she said. "but when he came back for dinner yesterday he was with some man and said that he was needed on a mission. He went up stairs to grab his stuff and then left."

"Do you remember what the man looked like?" he asked her.

"No he was wearing a mask. An Anbu mask," she said.

"Okay you can go back in know," he said to her and opened the door. The class was in the middle of answering questions.

"When she took her seat her friends were on her with questions. They asked all kinds. She told them that she will answer all of them at lunch.

Lunch time. They all crowded around her and asked all kinds of questions. Some were reasonable while others were a little goofy. She answered as much as she knew and could until lunch was over. She didn't even touch her favorite lunch. It was a bento that had rice and noodles with veggies and beef it came with her fav little snacks. Animal shaped cookies. She didn't even take one bite. She didn't feel like eating. Back in class they had free time because there teachers needed to be in a meeting with…. Well they don't know. They kids were drawing and doing old over due work. Some were talking and moving around which they aren't allowed to do. no one did anything about it. The kids were bored as hell.

------team 2------

They were at the leader's house and didn't know what to do. Neji was talking to Subaru. They were sitting in the quite. The only sound was of those two talking. It's been at least ten minutes. Ino was bored and got up to look around. She walked around the room and looked out the window. She saw that there was a big carter off some where in the east. "Ah. Well if it isn't the leaf ninja. And Neji how are you?" asked a man that had black hair that was neat and strong brown eyes. He was wearing a full black body suit and a red belt that stood out.

"Fine, how are you Riley," said Neji. "This is the village leader."

"I see you are still the same. What are your names and how can I help?" asked Riley.

"My name is Kurenai. I'm the leader of this quad. This is Ino," she said as she pointed to a girl with pale blond hair and blue-green eyes.

"Hi how do you do," she said.

"This is hoshi," she said as she pointed to a blue haired and eyed boy.

"Hey," he said flatly.

"Well you could help us by telling us if you know anything about the disappearing ninja and answer some questions," said the blacked haired woman who had red eyes and was the leader.

"Very well, Subaru I want you to take our guesses around the village and them to the dojo in the middle of town," he told the young boy. The boy bowed and asked the others to follow him. He walked out of the door with his hooded cape or what ever flowing behind him as he left with Neji following. The rest followed after and said good bye and plans to meet later on. They walked out the door trying to find where Neji went. They didn't see Neji or Subaru. "Where did they go? They sure can walk fast," said Ino.

"Well we can go to the dojo on our own. He said it was in the middle of the village that's where we need to go," he said as he walked away. Ino didn't know what to do. To follow him or find Neji. Hoshi walked away and Ino ran after him. She was yelling at him to go find the others but he kept on walking. When they walked around a corner and found the Dojo. "That was Easy," said Ino.

"Where can they be then? It's not that far. They must be walking around the village. That's what Riley said, maybe we should find them," said Ino.

"I say we wait here for them. I don't want to go walking around to look for them," he said.

"Just drop it. We're all on the same team. You need to talk to him and work this whole thing out. We need to be a real team, we have to work together. That is the most important thing to a ninja. We can't do that if you hate Neji and always go against him," said Ino. "I don't want you guys fighting during this mission. It's really important."

"I don't have that big of a problem with him. I just want to know what happened during the chunin exams. It's driving me mad. I have to know," he said.

"Just ask him. Just explain that it might help you get along with him. Well that is if we can find him," said Ino.

------team 4-----

Tenten walked away from the site where she found her team mates spying on her. What's with them she though. She walked back into the inn that they checked into. She shared a room with sakura and Asuma and Shikamaru shared one. The rooms were right next to each other. She walked in to the room and sat on her bed. She looked out the window. It was getting dark. It was about 7o'clock. It took her a while to lose the others. Then Sakura walked in, she sat next to Tenten. Looks like she did a bad job at losing them.

"Look sakura. I'm not in the mood to talk, it's not you. It's just I have a lot in mind," she told Sakura.

"Well you can tell me. It's just me and you. I won't tell any one. You need to talk with someone," said Sakura.

"Well okay. If you don't tell," she said. "It's …well.. it about Neji and Lee. Not the bird. It's about the team," she explained.

------Shikamaru and Asuma-------

"What's wrong with Tenten? She's acting like Sakura. She not happy for one thing," said Shikamaru.

"I don't know but I'm sure that Sakura's going to find out. But we should leave her alone for now," he told his student.

"What ever. It's just a drag. I don't like this. I wish I stayed home," he said lazy like.

"That's just like you. But you came because you were worried about your friends," said Asuma.

"Yeah. Yeah. But I didn't know I'd be stuck with those two. They're like oil and water. Sakura is mean, rude and short tempered. Tenten is sweet, nice and strong. Sakura has not talent what-so ever but healing and is a close range fighter and Tenten has great aim and a lot of talent for long range combat. I'm lazy, angry, and have no idea what to do. I battle at a mid range point combat plus I'm a chunin but that's it, what a weird team," he said.

-------Team 3------

The group waited at the house that was on the south edge of town. It was almost 8'oclock. They have been there since 7:40, they were all bored. Really it was Lee and Gai; they were the ones who couldn't stand still. They were jumping around. The other two were standing still and watching there sensei jump up and down because he was bored of waiting. "What kind of grown up acts like that? He acts just like a little kid," said Choji.

"He acts just like how every one says he acts. Naruto, Neji and Tenten are right. He is a weird," said Hinata. She looked at Gai and Lee. Then she sense someone coming. 'Byakugan' she looked into the rows of shops and house and saw some one coming. Choji saw that she was using her Byakugan and asked "Do you see some one?"

"Yeah. I do and who ever it is, is heading over here," she told him. "Should we tell them?"

"Yeah. Gai –sensei! Lee! Hinata says that some one is coming. I think it's the man we need to talk to," he told them. Then they stopped jumping around.

"Jason? We that took long enough. I was going to die because I was so bored," said Lee.

"Well I see him coming. Hinata. Does he have purple eyes and is wearing short sleeve jacket with two big buttons on the sleeves and black pants?" Gai asked Hinata.

"Yeah. But how do you know that?" she asked back.

"Because he is right behind you two," said Gai as he pointed to Choji and Hinata. They turned as saw the guy that Gai was talking about. they jumped in the air.

"What do you shionbi want?" he asked,

------Team 1-----

By the time the rest of team 1 got up to the house Tai-li was awake. She was standing next to the window. She was looking out the window and her eyes were the same as always. Dull and empty. "So Tai-li. How are you feeling?" asked Kakashi.

"A little better. So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Well we'll wait here for the night and head off tomorrow," said Naruto. Then his stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat?"

"Well dinner is going to be ready soon," said the old lady.

"By the way. We didn't catch your name," said Kenji.

"My name is Aubrey; thanks to you all I'm feeling great. Better then ever!" she said as she put her arms up and waved them around like a mad person. The big rain drops appeared on there heads. **(you know. Those big drops that show up during something dumb.) **

"Don't thank us. It was all Tai-li," said Kenji.

"Dinner's ready. Come and get it," yelled eve from the other room. Naruto was so hungry that he race to the other room. He got there first everyone. He sat at the front of the table ready to eat. The others walked slowly into the room. But Tai-li stayed by the window. "Aren't you hungry Tai-li?" asked Kenji.

"No, not really," she said.

"Well to bad. You have to eat. If you don't… well just sit and talk with us," he said as he pulled Tai-li to the table.

Naruto was sitting at the front and Alex and Eve were across from each other. Kakashi was sitting next to Aubrey. Kenji and Tai-li sat next to each other. They started to eat. But Tai-li really wasn't hungry at all. They all ate in silence while tai-li only had tea. Then Naruto broke it. "I have a question. When we first came into your shop and every one was looking at us as if we were going to cause trouble. Did you think that too? I mean it looks like some people around here have trouble with us or something?" asked Naruto.

Everybody was looking at him. It was a good question. They all have been wondering about that. The family looked at each other. "Yes. People around here don't take kindly to ninja. When you go into town people would probably stare at you. But we don't mind ninja. They really help us out. One time we got in to trouble because we ran out of soup. This man came in and order it. He got really mad about it too," said Eve.

"He was a criminal that had got out. He was an ex shionbi. When we told him we were out it turns out that he is short tempered. He go so mad when were tried to offer something else he was wreaking the place. Just ten a group of rain Ninja walked in and stopped him in his tracks," said Alex.

"But why do the people hate ninja so much?" asked Kenji.

"We don't know. We moved here only a few years ago. We don't know why," said Aubrey.

-------Back in the village hidden in the leaves------

the Hokage sent out black ops to search for Zane. His family is still in the village waiting for him to come back. They were getting more info about the disappearing nins. But the team of 4 she sent out were only gone for a day now. She was going to wait about another two days. She had nothing to do about the other missions. It was one of those slow weeks. The ninja were getting bored and had to do chores. There were only a few ninja who were still out on missions. The village was spotless that few days. The ninja picked up all of the trash and clean the buildings.

"I can't believe that this week has been so slow. Barley any missions are coming in and I have a whole boat load of paper work to fill out while the others have a day off," said the hokage. Her office had stacks on stacks of paper work to fill out. They were over flowing. She didn't even have room to walk out to the door unless she pushes stacks aside and stepping on important documents.

"Well you have to finish at least a snack today before lunch or you'll be here all night," said Shizune. "I will be up all night with you too then. Can you at least try to get two piles done today?"

"Fine. if that will get me some sleep then yes," she said. "But I'm worried about the 4 teams. They have to be careful or they will fine them selves in a lot of trouble. But it worries me most that they are mostly a team made up of gennin. They were the only ones who had worked together long enough that they know each and everyone of there moves. Plus they were the only ones that found out about all of it."

"Well that is true. But yo0u could have hold out for a better team. But I do like that the teams know all about each other. That can really come in handy," said Shizune.

-------team 1--------

After dinner the group was sitting at the table talking about some things. Kakashi-sensei was explaining there mission and asked if they heard anything about it. Turns out they have. They have seen ninja come in and asked it they have seen a team mate of theirs. They told them that they were told to meet here. But nothing came up. that was all that they knew. But it did give them something to work with. They were guessing that they ninja would have to gone into town and some might still be in there or even newest missing members. They would head off early in the morning. Tai-li was sitting at the table feeding Lee. It just got back from flying around the village. She hasn't said a word the whole time and she barely ate anything. She looked fine.

-------team 4------

Tenten had told her everything that she had on her mind. Sakura knew what she was going through. She has gone through it too. Tenten felt like she was no help to her team. Just like how Sakura felt during the chunin exams. But Sakura told her that she is great and every thing will work out. It made Tenten feel a little better.

"Thanks. By the way. Do you still feel that now even if you have done your best and have gotten a little stronger?" she asked the pink haired girl. **(if you wonder why Sakura has very little part. It is because I just don't like her.)**

"Well sometimes I do but I remember that I can always try my best," she said.

"Thanks. I wonder what Shikamaru and Asuma are doing," she said. "I think I have an idea on how to solve our little info problem. I think that we should try asking anyone we can get from the people we already asked. We should also try asking again. But this time tell them to repeat everything and then they will see some thing and we can tell them what we know," said Tenten.

-------Shikamaru and Asuma-------- (the next day or so. about around lunch)

The two were playing there fav game. Shogi or go. As always Shikamaru was winning. "Wow you are really good at this game. No wonder I've never beat you at it," said Asuma.

There was a knock on the door. Shikamaru opened it and never guess who he found.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Asuma, I think you need to come over here."

"What is it?" he asked as he walked to the door. "What are you doing here? Did you follow us?"

------village hidden in the leaves-------

"A hawk has just come in. you'll never guess who it's from. It's from Asuma's team," said the ninja who reads in coming messages. He hands the hokage the message. The hawk shadow flew in and landed on the Hokage's desk.

"Thanks. When did it get here?" she asked.

"A few minuets ago. It came flying in at top speed," said the ninja. He left the room. The hokage opened the note and read it to herself. The note fell out of her hands.

"What is it lady Tsunade?" asked Shizune. She took the note off the desk and read it. "Wait! Are they saying that they found him?"

"Yes. Now send Anbu after him with his family. Team 4 has found Kane," said Tsunade. **(ok. I know that at some point it changed into Zane. But I didn't mean that. So it might be Zane or Kane. That was a my bad) **

"Yes. But shouldn't we send others with them too? Like Kai's father or Shun's mother. She could use her healing jutsu to help them out," said Shizune.

"Yes. That is a great idea. But I don't think that one of the team mates and a few others wouldn't like that. But I think that would do," she said. She sent out shadow with a note to stay put and help is on the way.

As soon as shadow was off the hokage has sent out for the anbu and Shun's mother Tori and Dan Kai's father. There was also Kane's family. There were two anbu with the other ninja which makes 4.

"The reason you're here is that we have found Kane. He is with team 4 in the land of tea. In a little town called Black tea. It should only take you a few hours to get there if you run. But we would need to have some of you to guard the family as they walk there at there own pace. Any thoughts on who?" asked the hokage.

"I think that the Anbu should guard the family. And we'll go ahead," said Dan.

"I think that is a great idea. But what we need to know is who this family is. We need background info. What was Tai-li's mission in the first place," said an Anbu.

"Yes. I think that would be the best thing to do. We need to know how to deal with the rest of the mission after we get the boy back. What's the big secret?" asked the other Anbu agent.

"Well it's a long story. But the mission was a huge on. It was a super S ranked," said Shizune.

-------team 4------

"Wait are you telling me that you followed us all the way here?" asked Tenten.

"Are you crazy? You know how much trouble you can get in?" asked Sakura.

Just then a knock on the door stopped everything. Shikamaru walked in and told them that he had just sent shadow to the village with a message.

"If you don't mind but I'm kind of hungry. Can I go get some thing to eat?" asked Zane.

"No. we'll get a meal sent up here. But why did you follow us?" asked Asuma.

"I wanted to follow the group Tai-li was in and got lost and found you guys. It was easy. All I had to do was ask of a group of leaf ninja. 3 kids and a older man about middle aged. Wasn't that hard. But I did run into other groups of ninja from the same village. But most of them were at the village, it's been a slow week," he added.

"Well I would have guessed that you would run into other teams but if you were looking for Tai-li try the land of sweets," said Shikamaru.

"I said I got lost on the way," he said.

"Well if you wanted to look for Kakashi you should of asked about his sliver hair," said Sakura.

"You could have added Tai-li's blond and black hair. Anyone would of have seen that," said Tenten.

"And by the way. Kakashi isn't middle aged. He isn't even 30 years old yet," said Asuma.

"Well I didn't know any of that would help. And he does look middle aged to me. But I wanted to….. well I don't know what I wanted to," he said.

Team 4 didn't know what to do at this point. It was noon and they had lunch brought up to them. They didn't say a thing while they ate. The meal was small and filling.

--------team 2-------

"I wonder where they have gone?" asked Subaru.

"I bet that they are at the dojo. Hoshi didn't like me from the start. I wonder why," he said. "Like I care. His problem."

"Do you have any ideas why? You all need to work together," said Subaru. "You could mess because you have issues, with working together."

"I don't really care. As long he keeps out of my way we'll be fine," he said as he and Subaru walked around a group of houses. They have been walking around for a while now. At first Neji and Subaru didn't get along well. It was after the mission the two have been getting along better. The whole team has made friends there while they were on the mission. But only Neji kept to himself. But it wasn't until the end of the mission that he made friends with a few. There was Sarah, Tyler, and a few others. They saw Tyler, he was helping a old man with some yard work.

"Hey Tyler how's it going?" he yelled. Tyler turned and waved back. "You'll never guess who's here!"

Then Neji stepped out and Tyler had a big smile. He waved at Neji and Neji waved back. "I finally found you two. I looked all over for you. Hoshi is waiting at the Dojo," said Ino as she walked up. She looked a little mad. "We need to talk," she said as walked up to Neji. Just then Tyler had just came up to.

"Hi. I'm Tyler. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Ino and I need to talk to Neji right now!" she pulled him away by his left arm. He didn't fight back. He let her pull him away or he would have a run in with a angry Ino. The others followed after.

"What do you want?" he asked calmly.

"Don't give me that calm and cool stuff. You need to work things out….(he didn't fight back) Why are you always so calm?!" she asked him madly.

"Just because I don't want to get you even madder then you are now. Are you made at me or what?" he asked her.

"It's not really you. You didn't really do anything but Hoshi felt like you did. We need to work things out. But can you act like… not yourself," she said. He looked at her as if she was crazy. She was still half dragging him through the village. She could tell that his arm was turning red. But she tightens her grip on his arm. He didn't notice. But she could feel his arm was getting tighter.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tyler.

"Well I mean he should act more like other people. More cheerful and happy. Not so dull and like…… you know…… ummm… unhappy all the time. I've never seen you have a real happy meaningful smile," she said.

"Well you can't change him Ino. From what I know he has been like this forever. Since he was little. A dull kid. That you can't change what so ever. I don't think his parents could change him. I don't think that he has even smile since he was little," said Subaru.

Ino looked at him to shut up. He didn't know why. She looked at Neji and found that he was gone. In his place was a dummy that said leave me alone on its face. "What?! Where did he go?!!" she yelled. She let the dummy go and ran around the houses. She came back mad and tried.

"This is your entire fault. You had to say all that stuff. But you don't know the full story," she said.

"What story?" he asked.

"I tell you while we're looking for him," said Ino.

------team 1------

it was early in the morning and they were getting ready to leave. Naruto was packing up while the others had breakfast. Naruto woke up late and the others were already packed up and eating. He was rushing so fast that he didn't notice at how he put things into his bag. He shoved things in and didn't put all the things he needed like a compass and the map. He finished and started to eat right away. He made little funny noises. Like slurping and loud chewing sounds. The others ate in silence. Tai-li got up and walked to the window. She called Lee down. He landed on her arm. She petted him. The others were staring at Lee.

"Why do you have that hawk with you?" asked Alex.

"It's so that we can sent messages in between to our village. It's to keep track where we are and what we find," said Kakashi. "But they can also scout ahead of us to check something out."

"I still don't know why the hokage would name a hawk Lee. I wonder what bushy brow thinks," said Naruto. "We have a friend named Lee and when I heard the name it made me laugh because I think of lee."

Tai-li let Lee perch on her shoulder. She was looking over her supplies. The others were having Tea. She walked down the stairs and walked outside for fresh air. Stood alone in the woods and took a big breath. She looked around. She activate her Byakugan and looked around the woods. She took a look into the village. Even though it was early in the morning the village was alive with life. People walking around from place to place. Kids heading off to school. She couldn't wait to head into the village, but she remembers what they were taking about last night. The people in this village have trouble with ninjas. She had wonder why and if they could change there minds. "Hey! Tai-li! We're going," said Naruto.

She nodded and jumped up to the window. Naruto was shocked and fell backwards. He hit his head on the table, it made a big thump empty sound. Like a hollow empty coconut. "Hey what'd you do that for?" he yelled at her.

She just grabbed her backpack. She thanked the family and jumped out the window. The others just stood there looking at the window. Kenji grabbed his pack and followed her out. Naruto did the same thing. "Sorry about that. They may just be a little mad. But thanks for all the help. We will never forget it. If you need any help at all just call us," said Kakashi.

"Yes thank. Have a safe trip." said Aubrey.

"We will keep you updated if we find out anything more. And we should, we get all kinds of people coming into our shop," said Alex.

"Thank you. Very much," said Kakashi.

--------team 3-------

They had learned a little more then they did before. But they have gotten very little. They learned that the guy had heard about that an had seen it happen a few times. He said the people they are looking for wear white clothes with green strips on the shirt and all had a spot of black on their faces.

They sent what they had learned about the enemies to the hokage. Star left early in the morning. They were waiting in dinning room part of the inn. They were having breakfast. It was quite, the only sound was of Choji eating. they were about the only a few who were there. The table had a bright table cloth full of bright colors and the center piece was a vase full of flowers. They were eating a small meal of rice and a few side dishes: fish, egg, fresh and steamed vegetable, with a little meat. **(petty small right, but it's good. Filling.) **They had nothing to do.

They walked around the village doing a little sight seeing. People said hi to them. They did a little shopping along the way. Little nit-nats and souvenirs. They ran into the kids they met earlier. They said hi and thanked hinata for helping them. She said it was nothing. They ended up hanging out for a while. They answered questions about what being a ninja is about. they cleared up all the rumors that were floating around. That's when they ran into trouble. They saw a group of kids and the kid that they ran into yesterday. He was looking for trouble. There was a few of older looking kids with them, probably the other kids older brothers.

They tried to go around them but it didn't work. They ganged up on the other kids and Hinata.

"So you are the girl that knocked out my brother," said the biggest kid. "You don't look so tough." He pushed her down into the other kids. The others tried to jump in but she told them that she can take it. She got back up and her Byakugan was active.

"What's with those weird eyes? Are you trying to scare me? What is that? Some fake jutsu?" he mocked her.

"if I were you I would be careful. Those eyes are not for show, they can do more then you think," said a few of the younger kids. They remembered back to when she hit them was a weird punch with a flat fist. They'd never heard of it.

"Well I don't care if she is a ninja or not. I can take her. She's just a girl," said the boy. He ran towards her. When he was about to hit her she moved over only a few inches. He tripped and she hit him full on the back. Two more kids ran up and she sent them flying. More others ran towards her and she spin in a complete circle. She let the charka out. Rotation. The kids fell to the floor. They had a black face on. "What are you?"

"Never underestimate a huyga," said Hinata flatly.

"If I were you I would leave, before you get her even more mad," said Gai.

"That was so cool!" said the little boy.

"You have really grown up. Hinata," said Choji and Lee.

"Thanks," she said.

"that was way cool," said Gai.

---------team 4---------

They were a little mad that Zane has followed them. They had to stay in that town for a few more days or so. That was what the message had told them. All they've been doing was listening to Kane talk. They had to get him what he wanted and watch him if he went out. Sakura had to get his meals for him and clean up after him. He ate more then she had though. He eats at least 2 helping every time. He makes a petty big mess too. She has held back on pounding him he was also a jerk he kept saying the food was too cold, too hot, to dry, to plain and what ever else he could think off. One time he even throw the bowl at her. But it missed and hit the wall. Then he picked up a piece of his meal and chucked it at her. It hit her right in the famous forehead. She got so mad that she threw something at him and it hit square. He got mad and told Asuma but he told him to lay off. But that didn't stoop him from pissting of Sakura and she couldn't do much about it. She just bit her lip. She had to stop herself form pounding him to a bloody pile.

Tenten had to help him in the town. He isn't that nice to others in the town. He is use to big shops with rich people in them like him. He kept badmouthing people off. Some of the people he pissted off were big enough to knock him out with on clean slap. That was petty bad news for Tenten. He would run behind her or walk ahead and say something like take the fight with the ninja girl. Even if Tenten was a ninja she is a long range fighter, she not really good at close combat even if her them is mainly made of close combat fighters like Lee and Neji. But the whole leaf 11 thing there is petty much only one or two long rang or middle range combat. Like Shikamaru, and Shino. But only her as the long range. It only took her a few moments to take them out but she had to hold back on the weapons and blood, only hand to hand. The man were socked that they got beat up by a little girl.

Then there was Shikamaru. Most of the times he wouldn't do anything. But when he does it usually is for a few games and to wash his clothes. The most of the time he would be trying to get some work done Kane would call him in for something dumb. Like once when he was talking to someone that had info on the missing ninjas he called him for something like he was missing a few of his most important things. Like secret scrolls, and a few important items. He had to leave and find the important stuff, but it was just things like comics and a diary. Shikamaru couldn't get another meeting with the person again, they had left for a trip and won't be back for weeks. He was so mad that he hid himself from him for two days. He was calling for hours on about washing his clothes or going out on the town with him. They were sick and tried of it. They wanted him gone. But they had a few more days to go with him until the others got there.

"Well does any one want to go in to town with me? I'm getting brooded here," said Kane.

"Well… I'm not sure about that. I can't make it. But maybe," said Asuma he looked over at his team. They all shook their heads. He didn't want to go with him. But he though that others had enough of him. He told him that he would go with him. The others dropped to the floor cheering because they are tired of him for sure.

Asuma walked down the street with a young boy that got funny looks from the towns' people. Looks like the others got in to trouble with him. "Hey. You the ninja from the leaf village," said a guy from behind him.

He turned around and found a group of guys behind him. They looked like body guards. "What do you guys need help with?" he asked.

"Well we want you to make sure that boy doesn't get into our way," said one

"Yeah. He makes trouble where ever he goes," said on from the back.

"The kids who usually watches him should watch it too," said a dude with bandages from what looks like Sakura's work.

"Yeah. The brown hair girl knows how to use weapons," said A man that had cuts all over which are Tenten's work. "That boy isn't any better. He some how stops you," said a Man. He had no marks on him.

"Well why is that. What has he done that is so bad? I really nevergo to the town with him. Can you tell me every detail?" he asked. "I would like to know. I want to deal with it."

"Well he's been bad mouthing the shops and the people. Everyone here knows about him. He has to be watched or he will be beat down," said the men. They told him everything that he has done. He wasn't too happy about it. He went back to the inn and sent out Shadow with a letter to who ever was on their way to get Kane to hurry it up. They won't last long with the way he's acting. The others were happy that he did that. When Kane got back he ran in breathing heavily. "What did you do now?" asked Shikamaru.

"You'll find out they're on their way here right now," he said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. They opened it to find a group of people.

-------team 3-------

the hokage had sent them all word that they are to meet up early. But then they gotten news about team 4 and team 2 plus team 1. Leah, Shadow and Lee came around with news that they would all be a little late; they would have to on ahead with plan. They have left the village in the morning and were heading to the hidden woods. They had to get there first everyone else, because they were the closest. Leah flew ahead of them to scout out the area. They were going to set up the meeting place in to woods. They were going to be a few more days before people are going to show up. "Why do we have to step up went no body is showing up?" asked Choji.

"Well we need to set up just in case anyone shows up but it is still part of the plan. The others may be a little late but we are here so we still have to set up," said Gai.

"Well maybe after we set up camp maybe we can go back into town. We can't just sit around here doing nothing for a week or something," said Lee. "We could train more. We could go back in to town a few times a day for a while. Well?"

"That sounds go to me. What about you Hinata?" asked Gai.

"I g-guess so," she said softly. "But we s-should set up c-camp first."

"Yeah. You're right. I have the tents," said Gai. He pulled out the tents from his backpack. There were four tents for the boys that could fit three and one big tent for the girls that could fit at least six or seven people. They set up the tents, the tents for the boys on the left and the girl's tent on the right with was about 6 feet away from the boys. Hinata would be staying in the tent on her own for a while. They have set up all the tents and are taking a look at the other teams that they are going to be switching off with. Kakashi is going to be with Hinata, Hoshi, and Tenten. Gai would have Naruto, Ino, and Sakura. Asuma will be with Tai-li, Lee, and Neji. Then Kurenai would have Shikamaru, Choji, and Kenji. Talk about mixing up the teams. None of them would be together. "Well. I kind of like the teams," said Gai. "Some of the teams are made of people who have never worked together but they have skills that would work. Plus they would learn to work with different people."

"That is a g-good point. But I think that we should have t-team up with people we know how to work with," said Hinata. "But on this missions she p-put us with people that we haven't w-worked with for a while. Gives us a c-change and we can learn to work together. It is c-crazy but it works."

"Yeah. You're right. But I think we should be in teams that we can work together with and know how to," said Lee.

"Well I like the plan. We can learn more about each other," said Choji.

Star came down form the sky and landed on Gai's shoulder. "Looks like the hawks and flacons would stay with the same group leaders. But why the change in teams. Wouldn't it be easier to stick with the same teams. So why trade off?" Gai asked himself. The hokage has some plan in mind. But what? He thought.

-------at school--------- (leaf village)

Mizuki walked down the alley that leaded up to the academy. She didn't say much when she walked back into the room. It was yesterday when her class mates learned that her brother was one of the ninja that are missing. When she walked into the class room everybody stared at her. When class stared the teacher said that they would start class with Taijutsu. They warmed up by running around the field. And had everyone pair off. In the middle of the lessons the teacher said that the girls would be going to a different class. But this was the first time that the girls wanted to stay. Only one girl Moegi wanted to leave. But the teacher dragged the girls off and left the boys. Konohamaru and Udon were fighting with each other and then Konohamaru told his friend that they should talk to Mizuki later on.

The girls were sitting out said learning about how to be a Kunoichi. The sensei was talking about bringing in a real Kunoichi, one of the strongest in the village. Nami Toyoshima. The 2nd of the omega 3. "But she won't but here for a while. And until she gets here you will all work on your flower arrangements," said the teacher.

"You know. I've always hated flowers," said some one. The voice came from above. Then a girl with long black hair with strips of red, pink, white, and purple in her hair. She wore a charm bracelet with a round gem stone on it. The symbol of the omega clan. She was wearing a dark blue short sleeve jacket. With gloves that cut off half way to the palm of her hands and goes down to close to the elbow. She wore dark shorts that goes down to her knees.

"Even if you hated flowers you were one of the best. Next to Ino and your sister," said the teacher. "She too hated flowers. She hated them even more then you do."

"Yep. Even to this day she can't stand to make any more arrangements. She said that this is the reason why Kunoichi are thought as nothing more then girls in ninja gear. Well that's what she was told a while back," she said.

"Well she isn't here. You are. Which is rare. You and your sister are on missions 24/7. why are you back?" she asked.

"I finished early and headed back here. When I'm done here I'm off to the Anbu," Nami said.

"What about your brother. Is he back home too?" she asked.

"Yeah but he won't be for long. He'd off soon too. But back to why I'm here. I'm going to answer any questions you have about being a Kunoichi. So are there any?" she asked.

"I have one. What you said that your sister said about flowers and how it doesn't help. Where did she hear it from," asked a girl with short brown hair and light gray eyes.

"Well she heard it on a mission. And let's just say that she been on a lot of missions and not all of them went good or by plan. I don't think that I should tell you yet. It wasn't petty. I'll tell you when you get older," she said.

"Where did she get all the scars. Where did you get them?" asked a Girl with green hair.

"Well our missions didn't go well like I said," she told them.

"Is that why older ninja are so dull all the time? When you look down all the time," said a girl with black hair.

"Petty much," sad Nami.

"What are D rank missions like?" asked a Girl with sliver hair.

"Well they are really easy. It doesn't take long and there are many kinds of them. Like finding lost pets, baby sitting, anything like that," she said.

"Can you tell us about how an A ranked mission works. What it's like," asked Mizuki.

"Yeah. We would love to hear about your missions," said a few girls.

"Well if you really want to," she said. "But is it ok with the sensei?"

"Sure. Why not," she said.

-------team 2--------

"Where did he get off too, this is great! What are we going to do?!" yelled Ino. "This is all you fault! You had to bring it up."

"Well I didn't know the story. You can't blame me. So where's Hoshi?" asked Subaru.

"He's at the Dojo," she said.

"No. I'm here," he said as he walked up to them. "Where's Neji?"

"He got away. Thanks to some one," she said as she looked at Subaru.

"I think I found him," said Tyler. He was pointing to a tree whose leave where falling to the ground.

They when over to take a look and only found a bunch of birds. "Its just birds, we'll never find him," said Ino.

"Well maybe because you're looking at this the wrong way. Look to the left," he said.

Hey looked over at the left. They saw some movement. They jumped p there. They knocked on the trunk of the tree. Then there was a huge flash of light. Neji then was in the cover of the light and jumped out of the tree. He ran up the hill and out of sight. When the light was gone they found that Neji was gone too. "I can't believe that happened. We fell for it," said Ino.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on around here? Why is he running away from us? What did they do?" asked Hoshi.

"They brought back some unwanted memories. Something that he does not like to talk about; his childhood," said Ino.

"Where did you learn about that? How do you know all that?" asked Tyler.

"Almost every one in the leaf village found out at the chunin exams. He petty much spilled his beans," said Ino.

"Well we need to find him. We're all meeting together for dinner soon. The leader wants us to get to know each other better. He wants everyone to be there, if we can't find him we're in for it," said Subaru.

"How much time do we have?" asked Hoshi.

"About none. The dinner starts about 5 minutes from now. We should hurry and head to the dojo," said Tyler.

They head to the dojo. They walked thought the front door and into a dark hallway. It was narrow and plain, but the painting on the walls. They walked down the hallway. They entered a big room that was full with hidden star village ninja. They were all sitting at a long table with plates set up. at the very end of the table there was where every one grouped up. the room was full of people talking. Everyone was having fun just being together. Tyler and Subaru walked off to join their friends. That only leaves Ino and Hoshi. They looked the front of the table there they found Kurenai, and never believe who was sitting there with his arms cross and eyes closed; NEJI. "How'd he get here?!" they all yelled.

Ino and Hoshi walked up to Kurenai. "I found out a lot for the two days we're been here," said Kurenai. She looked over at where Neji was sitting and sighed. "What did you guys do? He was petty mad when he walked in. He hasn't said a thing since he got here."

"Well, Subaru brought back some bad blood," whispered Ino to Kurenai.

"Well you can explain to me later, rights now just have fun," she said.

Then Ryan walked in and the room felt silent. "I hope every one has a great time. This dinner is to get to know each other. First we will eat dinner and then when that is over I have something to say, the dinner will start now. Everybody take your seats and the meals will be brought out," said Ryan.

Then Ino and Hoshi took a seat next to Neji. Ino to his left and Hoshi to his right. None of them said a word to each other. Then the chefs came in with trays of food and fruit and set them in the center, and then they put down a plate with a few items on it in front of every single person. They poured everyone a glass of water and then left. Neji opened his eyes and looked down at his plate. It had all kids of fruits cut up into little shapes and there was three little shrimps placed in the middle. Ino and Hoshi picked up their forks and started to eat the fruit. Everyone soon was talking to each other and asking about there day and missions. A few people even asked Ino and Hoshi to talk with them. Only Neji stayed silent. A few people tried to get Neji talking but he stopped them with one word answerers. He only ate half of the plate. Then came the Next dish. It was a choice between soup and bead or something in the lines of steak. While most of the people picked the steak thing a few picked the soup. It was a vegetable soup and it was more like chicken noodle with out the noodles. Ino, Hoshi, Neji and Kurenai had picked the soup. It tasted fine. then came dessert. It was chocolate cake with strawberries or strawberry cake with chocolate. Ino loved caked and picked the chocolate cake. Neji and Hoshi didn't pick any. They just sat there waiting for this to be over. "Hey don't you guys want some Cake?" asked Kurenai.

"No thanks. I don't have much of a sweet tooth," said Neji.

"I don't like sweets either. I don't like anything sweet much at all," said Hoshi.

"Really. How can you not like sweets?" asked Ino.

"Just Never liked it. Never will," said Neji.

"Same here. But i did like sweets when I was little. Then I gave up on them," said Hoshi.

"Come on you have to at least give them a try," said Ryan.

"Yeah. He's right," said Kurenai. "You can at least have a bite."

"No thanks," said Neji and Hoshi at the same time.

-------team 1--------

the group of four walked into the town and found that everyone was staring at them. Before they walked in everyone in town was running around but when they came in they all stopped in their tracks. They then walked in to the middle of the town with all the eyes still on them. Then some one walked up to them. "We would like you all to leave. Ninja aren't allowed here," he said.

"Sure. We're sorry," said Kakashi.

"What are you talking about sensei?" asked Naruto.

"He's right lets leave," said Kenji.

"What?! Why?! We came all this way too….." said naruto as Tai-li cut in.

"We have to go around the long way, so shut up," she said.

Then they disappeared into the air. Once they left the town went back to normal. The others appeared in the woods about 50 meters away from the main gate. "What was that about?" asked Naruto. "Why did we leave?"

"Because we won't be able to even get close to getting our questions answered. So we would have to try something else," said Kakashi.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Naruto.

"We use the transformsion jutsu. But we can't stay together. We will spilt into two groups. Naruto you and Tai-li will be brother and sister. Then Me and Kenji will be a father and son. We will come into the town at different times and different gates. But we will be in the same inn on the same floor. Tai-li and Naruto will come in the village first; you will enter in the main gate. Then we will come in at the south gates a few hours from when you guys entered. The first things you will do is check into an inn and send us the name of that inn. You will take Lee in with you. Then give us the name and the floor that you're on with the number of your room. Got it?" he asked.

"Yep," said Kenji.

"Yeah..." said Naruto.

"Sure," said Tai-li.

They all got ready. Tai-li and Naruto tried different looks. They transformed at least 20 times before they got it right. They turned into twins. They had matching purple eyes and red hair. Naruto wore a orange short sleeve shirt with dark blue shorts with orange strips on the front right lag. His hair was spiky and messy. Tai wore a black short sleeve jacket and a white shirt with black shorts that had white streaks on the sides. Her hair was long and tied into a ponytail, while her bangs covered the coroners of her eyes. They both a strip of leather on their right arms that would be for Lee to perch on. They were about the same height to each other. "Well do we look alike?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. Enough to be twins," said Kenji.

"That's the idea. So do you thing it's good enough?" asked Tai-li.

"Yes. I think it's a nice touch. Now help us with our look," said Kakashi.

They did the same thing until the got it right. They both had the same eye color but different hair colors. Kakashi went with brown hair that looked like it was once a dark blonde with blue eyes. He wore a long sleeve jacket and long pants. His hair was spiky and leaning to the left a little. Then Kenji wore almost the same thing. But he had added strips on his sleeves and had the color was a navy blue. He had dirty blonde hair that was messy and blue eyes. "Well? How do we look?" asked Kenji.

"Great. So we'll head into town now," said Naruto. Tai-li called Lee down and he land on her arm. Then it hopped on to her shoulder.

The two twins walked into town. Not many people paid attention to them. Nothing about them caught their eyes, nothing strange. But wasn't until they saw the hawk or flacon. People thought that it was weird to see twins together with a big bird. That was sitting on the girl's shoulder. Then it jumped over onto the boy's shoulder. The twins walked over into an inn. The inn was big and had many things in it. The thing that caught their eyes was the waterfall leading to a river. The twins walked up to the front desk, "Hi, would you have any rooms left?" asked Naruto.

"Why yes. We happen to have a lot of room left, but we don't allow animals," said the Man.

"Don't worry he'll be outside most of the time," said Tai-li.

"Then can we have two rooms right next to each others?" asked Naruto.

"Sure. Twins could never be apart can they?" asked the man.

"Yeah. You could put it like that," said Naruto.

"On the 4th floor that's where we have a lot of free rooms. The other floors are filled. Is that okay with you two?" he asked.

"Yes. We're fine with that,' said Tai-li.

"May I get your names?" asked the Man.

"Sure. My name is Mai and this is my brother Kiyo," she said before Naruto could say anything.

"Okay. Here are your keys and your room numbers are 20 and 21," he handed over the keys. The twins bowed and walked up the stairs. "I wonder why those twins have a hawk or flacon or what ever that bird is."

When the two go to the 4th floor they when over to their rooms. "We should send them the name of this inn," said Tai-li.

She walked into her room and opened the window. She called Lee over and tied a piece of paper with the name of the inn what floor they were on and their room numbers. She also added in that they used fake names. As soon as she sent Lee off there was a knock on her door. When she opened it, it was Naruto. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hey where did you get the idea for those fake names? Did you make them on the spot?" he asked.

"Not really. I was thinking that we would have to use fake names in case anything happens. It's lucky you didn't say anything before I did. Any way, do you want to look around town?" she asked.

"Sure I'm kind f hungry any way," he said.

"But remember we have to stick together. It's still part of the plan. It would be easier to find the others and for them to find us," she said.

When they left the inn they walked to a gift shop and took a look around. They didn't like what they saw. The gift shop was full of anti-ninja stuff. They found a whole lot of things like t shirts with a red X over a head band. They found head bands from every village they could think off that were X off. "WOW..." they said at the same time.

"Cool right? Today is the annual anti-ninja festival. We have it about once a month. You kids are lucky you came in time for it," said the owner.

"I have a question, why does this village hate ninjas to much?" asked Naruto.

"Well we don't like to talk about it. But I can tell you this, they did something horrible, to this town," said the owner. "If we caught any ninja here it would be the end of them."

They left the shop and headed over to a restaurant. It was a large room filled with tables and chairs that each could seat 4 people. The whole room could easily fit 80 people at once. In the room now were only 23 people, it mush be the time in between lunches or something. The walls were as plain as white snow no pictures on them, only a few windows let light come in. When they sat down Naruto ordered right away. "I'll have your biggest plate of fried noodles and fried rice. I also would like sweet miso bean soup and orange juice," said Naruto to the guy that took their orders.

"What would you like?" he asked Tai-li.

"Miso bean soup and vegetable rolls," said Mai.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked.

"Sure, grape juice," she said.

When he walked away the two started to talk. "Why do you have always have to eat so much _Kiyo_?" she asked making sure he doesn't use their real names just in case.

"Why do you eat so little? I'm just hungry, don't make fun of me _Mai_," said Naruto. "I've haven't eaten anything since this morning. You haven't either. Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really," she said.

_"Hey. Why are you talking like this?" _he whispered.

"_We're twins. So it would seem right if we had a little fight," _she whispered back.

"Here are your orders," said the waiter. He out down two large plates of fried rice and noodles in front of Naruto. He then out the soup in between the two. He placed a medium sized plate full of vegetables and vegetable rolls in front of Ta-li. Then last he placed two huge cups of juice in front of the twins. "We hope you enjoy." He put the bill down and left.

"WOW, those are the biggest cups of juice I've ever seen," said Tai-li.

"You're telling me, they're bigger then my head," said Naruto. "These dishes are big too. They're the biggest plates I've ever saw." He picked up his chopsticks and started to eat the fried noodles. He slurped the noodles loudly and ate fast. Tai-li picked up her chopsticks and slowly picked up a roll and bit into it.

"Excuse me. You two aren't from around here are you?" asked an older woman. She had short gray hair that was neat and combed back. She was wearing a long sleeved dress what old woman wore. Naoko **(sorry. But I forgot the name of what they wear. **:(** it should come back to me)**

"Yes, we just came into town today," said Tai-li while Naruto just sat there stuffing his face. "My Name is Mai. This is my brother Kiyo."

"My My. What wonderful names. My name is Naoko. You two must be twins. It's been a long time since I've seen twins before. You two look so much alike," she said. "What brings you two into our town."

"We're here to met up with some friends. But can you answer a question?" asked Tai-li.

"Yes. I'm sure it's about why we hate Ninja so much. Am I right?" she asked,

"Yes. How did you know?" asked naruto. He spoke for the first time.

"Every body who comes here asks that question. Since you two are here in time for the festival you should go to it. You will find the answer there," she said.

The twins took a sip of their juice from the long straws. "I'm sorry but I must be off," said the Woman. She let the two with a lot more questions. Then they heard flapping wings and looked out an open window. Lee came flying in and he landed one the table. The whole room fell silent. "Sorry about this. I guess he ran into trouble," said Tai-li.

She stepped out of the room and takes the message off it's leg. When she looked up she saw them walking up to her. "Looks like you guys planed on coming in early from the start," she said.

"Yeah. Sorry but we were going to surprise you. But we felt you should tell you about it. But we need to find you first," said Kakashi.

"

She walked into the room with lee on her shoulder. Naruto looked up and smiled, "Hey how's it going?" he asked.

"So, Kanji, how are you?" she asked looking at Kakashi. "How about you? Shin?"

-----team 3-----

Lee and Gai were out training. Choji and Hinata were setting up the tents. "Why do we have to set up the tents by our self?" asked Choji.

"Well he did s-say when w-we are d-done we could head out in t-to town. We could have a better look around town," said Hinata.

"Sure," said Choji. "We could hit some shops…"

"Wait, I heard something," said Hinata. She actives her Byakugan. She looks around but sees nothing.

"Do you see anyone?" asked Choji.

"No. but I can feel them. We should tell Lee and Gai," she said.

They left the site and looked for the other two. They couldn't find them at the river where they said they would be. They even went into town but no one has seen them. They were in that town looking for Gai and Lee for almost 2 hours. When they gave up it was already dark out. They head back to the camp site and found the two there. But they weren't the only ones. They found team 4 with a few others. "Where did you two go?" asked Gai.

"We w-went to l-look for you t-two," said Hinata. "We c-couldn't find you any w-where we looked."

"Why?" asked Lee.

"Well Hinata heard someone coming. But she couldn't see any one. We thought we should have told you. But we couldn't find you any where. We looked in town for almost 2 hours. We just got back and found you all here." said Choji. "Where were you any way?"

"We were at the base of a cliff and then ran into them," said Gai.

"They told us every thing that had happened. We'll fill you two in during dinner," said Lee.

************

**Well not bad for my third chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update but I couldn't get to a computer with internet. But to anyone who can answer my question please let a review. And your name the question is:**_** is Beyblade still showing. As in are they still making new episodes of it does any one still remember it hello? Where can you get a beybalde?? Or what was the Name of the anime for yu yu hakusho? I forgot the name. or is it still the same. **_


	4. Chapter 4

The big changes (**sorry but I'm no good at making up titles.) sorry about the fight scenes. I'm not good at writing them. I can't put it into words. **

------team 2------

The dinner was over and what Ryan ad in mind was not what they had in mind. The actives he were talking about was playing a few group games. The first thing to do was tell every one there names and what they like plus things like what they are feeling like now and what they hate, how you feel about the actives. They went all around the group and the last ones up were team 2. First up Ino.

"My name it Ino Yamanaka. I like flowers and cake. I hate Naruto and don't really feel that I really like Neji right about now. I feel happy. I think that this is going to be fun," she said.

"My name is Kurenai Yuki. I'm feeling a little happy and I like to take walks. I think that this a great idea," she said,

"My Name is Neji Huyga. I hate a lot of things and I don't like many things….."

"Well maybe nothing but someone," said Ino quietly. She giggled at the thought.

"I'm feeling stupid. I think all of this is dumb," said Neji.

"Sorry about that," said Kurenai. She dragged Neji away. She took him into the hall way.

"Okay. Next," said Ryan.

"My name is Hoshi Ito. I hate sweets and I like to hang out with my friends. I really don't thin this a good idea but I'll give it a go," he said.

"Okay. Now that everyone is done. The first active is capture the flag," he said. "We will spit up into two groups and start the game out side. The rules are the same as regular capture the flag but a few changes will be made. First ninjutsu and genjutsu will be allowed. No taijutsu. Second: you can not hide the flag using any jutsu what so ever. Then lastly no fatal blows. Will Neji be joining us?"

Then Kurenai walked in. Neji wasn't with her. "Where's Neji?" asked Subaru.

"He won't be joining us. He has some business to attend to," she said.

"What kind of business?" asked Tyler.

"Just something that he said he would do. but we will met him outside at some point," said Kurenai.

Some where with Neji. He was picking up trash from around the village. "How'd I get myself into this mess," he thought.

------back in the hallway------

Kurenai had pulled him out of the room. "What are you doing? You can't say things like that. You need to have a better attitude." she told him.

"Well I don't care. I think that all of this is dumb. I'd rather pick up trash from around this village, then do what he has in mind," said Neji.

"Okay. If that's what you want," she said.

------back to him-----

_"That's how I got myself into this mess. Me and my big mouth," he thought. (ooc, sorry about that)_

He had to pick up every single piece of trash in the village. Good thing that he wasn't the only one there. there were others there that were helping him. "Hey what are you doing out here?" asked a few people.

"Yeah. Most of the Ninja are at the Dojo," said a kid. "Why are you here?"

A few other people walked over to find out why he was here. "Well, you can say that I got in to trouble and was sent out here," he told the group.

"What did you do," asked a woman.

"From what my sensei told me I think that I was rude and I need a better attitude," he said.

"You were," he turned around and saw a boy with matching blue hair and eyes. He was wearing a gray jacket and black shorts. "Hello Hoshi. What are you doing out here?"

"Just starting a game of capture the flag with out you. I would be asking you the same thing too but I already know. Everyone going to be out here. They're all see you," said Hoshi with a gin on his face.

"Well good thing that I'm all done here. I was just about to head out. I won't get in your way with your dumb little game," he said. He then jumped out of sight.

"MAN! I can't stand that guy. He makes me want to punch him so hard. What's his deal," yelled Hoshi.

"Well if I may say, you two I think need to sit down and have another talk," said a boy. "It sounds like you two just met."

"Yeah. They did just meet. I've been telling them that they need to talk things out," said Ino. "I've known Neji longer then you have. He will listen to you."

"Yeah. You got the right idea. And if that doesn't work lock them in and don't let them out until they worked everything out," said a different man.

"You know if you have talked to him sooner then he wouldn't be mad. This all started because you didn't want to find him. I had to go look all over for him. Then when I found him Subaru brought it back. But that will have to wait. If we don't get over here soon we'd be joining Neji," said Ino.

The two of them joined the group. "I think we should catch up with him if we want to keep up," said a little boy.

The group was cut in two. Ino, Tyler and Subaru on team one side with others. Kurenai, Hoshi, and Riley on the other. Team 2. The game was off to a big start. Team one was in the lead. Most of the other team members were in jail. But then the other them got a few out of the jail. Then team 2 grab the flag and ran. Ino chased after the person with the flag. She jumped and missed but lucky the person tripped. They grab their flag and took the person to the jail. When they got there most of the prisoners were gone they got out thanks to the person with the flag, every stopped guarding and chase after the one person. A small price to pay. Then both sides had the hold of each others flag. Tyler had the other's team. Hoshi their team's. They ran for their lives. They crossed the line at the same time. But that's when people jumped them. A big pile was right over the line.

The others who were cleaning up the trash had finally gotten to the center of the village, there they found Neji standing as still as a rock. He was looking into the sky. "Hey are you ok? What are you looking at?" asked a woman. "Are you Ok?"

He didn't say a word. He didn't even twitch. A man stood in front of him, he looked into his eyes. He turned to them and said "His eyes are so distance. He didn't even notice me. He didn't even blink."

"I sure hope he's Ok. But what should we do?" asked a woman.

"Why don't you just leave him to me?"

"Who said that?" asked the biggest Man. He then leans over and whispers something to the little boy. He then runs off to where the ninja were playing capture the flag.

"Well I did," a medium sized man stepped out from the dark. He wore an all green outfit. He wore a head band on top of his head. No one could make out what village he was from. "I suggest that you leave that boy alone. He is wanted by some people."

"Well you will have to get some other kid. He not going to come with you quietly," said a woman.

"Oh yes he will. He is under my jutsu. It's almost like genjutsu but you cannot break it. He will do what ever I say. Watch. Don't move an inch." He then threw a Kunai straight at Neji. Neji didn't even move. The kunai stuck itself into Neji's right shoulder. He didn't at the pain but didn't move at all. "Now why don't you come over with me?"

"Oh I don't think so. He's staying with us," said Ino. She and all of the other ninja have arrived just before he left.

"We got the message and came here as fast as we could," said Kurenai.

"You won't get away," said Tyler.

"But one question. Why do you Want Neji?" asked Hoshi.

"What?! This is no time for questions!" yelled Ino and Tyler and Subaru. But not to say, Ryan.

"Well don't worry about that. I'll answer it for you. Me and my friends have heard great stories of the many great clans. But one of them sticks out. The huyga clan. With one of the best known Kekkei Genkai known to the Ninja world. The Byakugan. Then we heard about the natural genius of the huyga clan. The one who learned all of the secret jutsu of the main branch, but he is of a lower family. He did it on his owner without any teaching from a member of the main branch. That is that boy over there. Neji Huyga!" he said. He pointed to Neji was standing and hasn't even bothered to take out the kunai. "Now would you; please get rid out your little friends!"

Neji got into his stance. Right arm out and both legs bended. He jumped at the group. He attack them, a wall of charka burst out from the point on where neji was spinning in a circle: 8 trigrams palm rotation. It sent a whole lot of people flying out of the game. A few more people charged at him bt were knocked out.

"Neji stop it! Snap out of it!" yelled Ino.

"What's wrong with you?! Stop it you idiot!" yelled Hoshi.

He didn't even look at them. He attacked all of the others who were shocked and couldn't move. "Neji. Come on. Stop it," said Subaru. "You need to get a hold of yourself!"

Before anyone could hold him down he used 8 trigrams palm rotation. But this time it was bigger and wider. It knock out half of the people. They got back up and fought back. He then used it again he knocked out his own team mates. Then they got back up and ran at him to attack. But before they could the man jumped in front of Neji. "I think I've seen more then enough. I think that he will be a great part of the collection," he said.

"What are you talking about you nut job?!" yelled the woman from before. "He's no toy."

"Oh yes he is. So are the others. Like those two boys from the Inuzuka and Aburame clan. But they won't be the only one. The weapons girl and Taijutsu boy are ready to go, also the boy with the high IQ, and the other Huyga. Not to say those omega brats. Maybe a few others. They will all make a great part to our collection," he said.

"You're crazy!" yelled the man that was talking to Neji before.

"Those Omega brats wouldn't happen to be the omega 3 Right?" asked a girl with a streak of blue and red in her dark blond hair. She was wearing a medium blue jacket with long white pants that had a design of stars on the right pant leg. Black rings cover her knees.

"You're talking about our cousins, right?" asked another girl with a streak of green and blue in her dark blond hair. She wore a dark red jacket with a design of circles on the front; she had white shorts with strips of black on the front of the left leg.

"Cousins? So you two must be of the omega also," said the man.

"Yes. You won't be able to get them that easily," said the girl with the green strip.

"You will need a better trick then this," said the one with the blue strip.

"That may be so but I still got your little friend here," he said. Then he and Neji disappeared at the blink of an eye.

"They're gone, we lost our team mate," said Ino sadly.

"Well this can't be good. I think we need to regroup with the others. We should head out as soon as we can. But first I would like a word with you two," said Kurenai. She pointed to the two omega members.

"As we thought. But we have a question to ask you," said the one with the dark red jacket.

------at the school-------

"That was great how you told them the stories from your missions," said the sensei.

It was around 6pm and the kids have gone home. "Well it was fun to talk about my missions. But now I need to talk to the boys in the morning," said Nami.

"Well I hear that your brother will be joining you for that. Right?" she asked.

"Yeah. But it won't be fun with out Tai-li. Any way I have to get going," she said then she walked away.

"Well I hope she gets some rest," said the teacher.

-----team 3 and team 4------

flash back to earlier that day.

When they opened the door they found a group of people that they haven't seen before. But It looked like Kane did. "Well nice to see you again Kane," said the Man with purple hair.

"I don't know who you are but you got it all wrong," said Asuma. With that they all poof.

"WHAT! Clones!?" yelled a man with red eyes.

Back to the camp.

"So I get it. You met up with the team that was to Get Kane back," said Gai.

"Yeah now all we do now is wait for the others," said Shikamaru. "So what's there to do?"

"Well we were going to head back into the town. That's when you came along," said Choji.

"You c-could join u-us," said Hinata.

"Sure. That sounds like fun. What do you think Tenten?" asked Sakura.

"It sounds like Fun. I'm in, what about you Shikamaru?" she asked the lazy boy.

"Well…. I guess so. There's nothing to do around here," he said. "Can we go now?"

"Sure. Why don't you kids head to the town. We'll follow behind you," said Asuma.

"Sure we'll meet you there when you finish talking," said Shikamaru.

"Okay, now that they're gone we can talk. What are we going to do about Kane, Don and Mai? We can't just let them walk around freely. They need to be guarded. But, I'm not sure they'll like it," said a Anbu person.

"don't worry the kids will take care of the three," said Asuma.

"Yes you can count on my two students Lee and Tenten," said Gai.

"Well now that's over with. But we still need to talk about how to get them back home," said the other Anbu.

"We'll talk about that later. But why don't we join the kids," said Max.

"Yes we should enjoy ourselves for a while now," said Ami.

They headed into the town to find the others. It was night and the town hasn't change. It may have gotten darker but it was still alive with life. Everyone was out even some kids. They were playing games and joking around. "Wow this little town is so bright and happy," said Max.

"It will take forever to find the kids," said Asuma.

The grown ups stopped at a shop to garb a bite to eat. They were having a great time. But they still couldn't find the others. Now to them. The group of nine kids walked thorough the town looking for something to do. "Wow this town is great. It's so alive," said Mai.

"I'm hungry. Can we get a snack?" asked Don.

"Sure we can," said Tenten and Sakura.

"What would you like?" asked Hinata.

"I want some grilled vegetables and candy," said Don.

"Well that's a first I heard of a kid saying they want vegetables. What are you a trained monkey," said Shikamaru.

"Well Mom and Dad always told me that it's good to eat them. I kind of like them to," said Don.

"Well if you're sure. We'll get the candy first," said Choji. "Because there's a candy store right next to us."

"What?" they all said. They turned around and saw that he was right,

"Wow I didn't notice," said Tenten.

The group walked into the store. It was huge. Every where you looked candy! They had all kinds of sweets. From lollipops to sugar crystals. **(the candy that looks like little stars. Those Japanese candies.) **there were hundreds of sweets, as far as you can think of. "Wow there's a lot of candy here," said Sakura.

"Yeah, it hurts my teeth just by looking at them," said Lee. "How can anyone just one thing?"

"Well I know what I want," said Don.

"Why don't we all get one little thing?" asked Choji. "It won't hurt."

"Sure why not?" they all said.

Now over to the others. Grown ups. Let see what they're up to.

"Well this is fun," said Max. "some time with out the kids."

"Yes it is, but we still need to find them," said his wife.

"It sure is quite with out them," said Shun's mother. "I wonder how Mizuki is doing. John is staying home from missions right now. I hope she's holding up."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine. but we should get going," said Gai.

"We still need to find the kids," said an anbu. This time the one that looked like a cat.

"But where do we look?" asked the one in the bear like mask.

"I think we should look in a candy store. They are kids," said Asuma.

"That's a great idea. But what candy store?" asked Dan. Kai's father.

"Lets check them all out," he said.

They paid the bill and left. They went into 5 candy stores and no one had seen them. They were all tried and pissted off. They were working on the 33rd store when something landed on Gai's head. At first he thought it was star or shadow. But he thought that they were at the camp site. **(by the way. I may have mixed up the name of the flacons. Sorry about that) **"Who's that?" asked Gai**. ** "Is it Shadow or Star?"

"No. we left them back at camp. I think it's Leah. Wonder what they want?" asked Asuma. He pulled the message off it's leg and read it. "Oh no this is bad."

"What's wrong?" asked everyone.

"Here read it your self," he handed over the letter.

It said, "_Gai, if you have caught up with anyone else that's great because the ninja who are behind the missing ninjas are after these kids; Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Shikamaru, and the omega 3. They already have Neji. They got him just a while a go. But will you get this to Asuma and Kakashi I'm going to come by soon. By the way, I'm bringing friends. –Kurenai."_

"This is Bad. What are we going to do?" asked Dan.

"Well first we need to get this to Kakashi. Then we have to find the others," said Gai. He took out a pencil and worte something on it. He then tied the message to Leah's leg and told her to get to Kakashi. He told him that he was in the land of sweets. Crystal candy town. **(sorry but not good at making up town names) **she took off in to the night.

"I think we should spilt up. we can cover more ground that way. You two should head back to the camp," said the anbu that looked like a cat.

"I'll go with them," said Tori.

"OK, let's go!" with that they all spread over the town.

--------team 1---------

They finished their dinner and headed back to the inn. They made a few stops on the way back. First they had to get Lee something to eat. They headed in to a pet store. She brought him a mouse. They then when into a few gift shops. "WOW," said Kakashi and Kenji.

"Well you two are back. And you brought some friends with you. These other two said the same thing when they walked in. the festival is tomorrow. You all should come," said the owner.

The group looked around and tried to find some thing that hasn't about getting rid of shinobi. But the only thing that close was a poster saying that all they are good for was being police and rounding up bad guys and wild animals. Naruto liked the poster and wanted to buy it. The others found a book about how to tell if some one's a ninja or not. There was only one copy left. But from the looks of t the book didn't work. They were still there. Tai-li and Kenji looked around and found a button that said "No more wars. Stop the fighting find peace." They both liked in and bought it. Kakashi brought the book just for fun. Naruto got the poster and when the paid for everything they left for the inn. Lucky for them Kakashi and Kenji got room 19. They would be right next to each other. The three boys went into Naruto's room to take a look at the book. Tai-li went in to her room and sat next to the window. She looked into the town and it looked like any other town. But it wasn't. Lee landed out side the window and pecked on the window. She opened the window and let him in. He flew over to the table and sat there.

"Well make your self at home," she said. Then she heard a knock on the door. She looked out the little hole and saw that it was the guy that checked them in. "Lee you need to get out of here. I'll call for you when it's safe. He unstood what she was saying and darted out the window. She opened the door.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Well I heard a few guess say that they saw a big bird fly up to their windows," he said. "Is that bird in here?"

"No. You said he couldn't come in. But you never said anything about him staying outside my window," she said.

"Well that's fine but why was it waiting at other windows?" asked the little man.

"He was looking for my room. But now he won't do it anymore," she said.

"That's good to know," he said. He left and she let Lee back in.

"Well that was a close one, you're lucky this one's nice," she said.

-------in other room-------

They have been reading the book that Kakashi got. They were about half way thought it. "Wow this is all weird like. Some facts are truth but only a few while others are crazy!" said Naruto.

"I'll say. Most of this is a joke," said Kenji. "Like this on; if the person looks to be like they have strange clothing like dark colors that look like they would bend in. They could be a Ninja or just someone who works with animals. Then there's this one; if they are carrying baggage that looks like weapons could be in there check it out."

"That may be true that they are silly but we should watch it. They may have the need to search us. Lucky for us the back packs didn't give it away. They may just think that we are on a long trip. But we still should be watchful of what we do," said Kakashi.

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea. We should watch it," said Naruto.

"Well Naruto. That was the first time that you said something that made sense as a plan that we got from info," said Kakashi.

"What ever. I'm bored. Is there anything we can do here?" he asked.

"Sorry but no. we can't train or we'll give it away," said Kenji. "But there's something I think we should tell you."

"Yeah. Before we met up with you and Tai-li we wen5t ahead and asked check out the people ion the list," said Kakashi.

"What?! Why?" asked Naruto.

"Well we thought that it would be faster. All we did was asked them if they heard or new anything. most of them did and didn't know who and didn't care," said Kakashi.

"Yeah. No one will be of help here," said Kenji. "Well any ways it's getting late. I think we should get to sleep."

They all nodded and Kenji and Kakashi when into their room. Naruto turned off the lights and crawled into bed. In the other room Tai-li had gone to sleep too.

-------in the morning with team 1--------

They all were woken up but a loud horn. Naruto fell out of his bed and the others blotted right up. they all when over to their windows and found out that the festival had started. They all got dress and walked into the hall way. "Wow they sure like to start early," said Tai-li.

"Well, I think it's to early for me," said Naruto. His blond hair was a mess.

"What ever bed head. But we will be heading out today. But I think that we should have a look around," said Kakashi.

"What?! Why? They already hated us when we walked through the front gate. Why should we stay?" asked Kenji.

"Well, I think that it could be fun," said Kakashi.

"Well we should pack," said Naruto. The four went into their rooms and started to pack.

"Half way through finished packing a bird landed on room 19's window. Kakashi notice the bird. "Hey. Isn't that Leah? Wonder what it is," he said. He opened the window and let her in. he took off the message and read it. His face turned with.

"What is it sensei?" asked Kenji.

He handed over the note and it said; _Gai, if you have caught up with anyone else that's great because the ninja who are behind the missing ninjas are after these kids; Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Shikamaru, and the omega 3. They already have Neji. They got him just a while a go. But will you get this to Asuma and Kakashi I'm going to come by soon. By the way, I'm bringing friends. –Kurenai__**. By the way. Kakashi. It's Gai. Me and Asuma had met up at the meeting place. I say you head over as fast as you can. By the way, we haven't told the kids yet. We were going to tell them when you get here.**__"_

"This is bad. What are we going to do?!" said Kenji.

-------team 2------

After a good night's sleep Ino and Hoshi were ready to head out. But they haven't seen Kurenai. "Where can she be?" said Hoshi. His blue hair a mess because he hasn't had a chance brushed it yet.\

Just then Kurenai walked out and the two girls from last night followed behind her. "Ino, Hoshi. This is Natsuki." She pointed to the one with a blue strip. "This is Nyoko." She said as she pointed to the one with a green strip. "They will be joining us on this mission. As you both know by now Tai-li's there cousin" said Kurenai.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Ino.

"Yeah. We don't need any help. We'll find," said Hoshi.

"Well I say we do. with Neji gone and not to mention the others who need to bee watched. We need all the help we can get," said Kurenai. "Don't you start with me."

"Well why don't we get Subaru or Tyler to come with us?" asked Ino.

"Because they are being sent of missions of their own," said Kurenai.

"Don't worry we will try our best," said Natsuki. She looked as young as Shin. She looked to be around 9 or 8.

"We will help. They won't get away," said Nyoko. She looked to be around Nami's age.

The group of 5 ninjas set to meet in the hidden woods with Gai. They walked into the bright sunlight. The trees were blowing in the wind. They had a long way to go. They didn't want to waste any time because they had to get there before anything bad happened that they ran as fast as fast as they could. They only stopped a few times for snacks, breaks for bathroom and to look at the map. They had been through a few little towns and the sun was shining. They were almost to the camp site. They had to go thourght the town to get there. "Wow I love this town. It's so fun and happy. It's kind of like the leaf village," said Ino.

"Yeah. But no time for sight seeing," said Kurenai. "We have to fine the others."

They have slowed down because it was to crowded keep going as fast as they could. They tried to get tp the roof tops but they could barley move. "Must be the early morning rush," said Hoshi.

"It's never like this in the star village," said Nyoko.

"Yeah. I'll say. I wish we could get out of the village more," said Natsuki.

They kept trying to get through but no one would let them. They were pushed back and forth.

Now to the others at the camp site

What had happen last night was that they looked for hours but couldn't find them. Then they got a letter from Kakashi saying that they should wait until everyone is there. but keep a close eye on everyone. They were still waiting on the other two teams. But last night they sent two hours looking for them. They found them waiting at the camp. They had just finish breakfast, and were cleaning up.

Nobody said a word. "Well it's quite. What's wrong? Some one die?" asked Natsuki.

"Well I need to talk," Kurenai said. She, Gai, Asuma, the two Anbu, Tori, and Dan. Which left the family and the kids.

"What's going on here?" they all asked.

"You'll find out sooner or later," said Kurenai's team.

"Wait you guys know? Will you tell us?" asked the others. They looked at them as if they won't tell them they would kill them.

"Sorry we can't say until the others get here," said Hoshi.

"Well where's Neji?" asked Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten.

"You'll find out when Kakashi gets here," said Hoshi.

They were wondering what was so bad and why did they have to wait. But they all wondered the same thing where was Neji.

"Mom, Dad, do you know anything bout all of this?" asked their kids.

"No we don't," said Ami and Max. they couldn't look up.

------with the collectors------ that's what the bad guys call them selves.

"Well I think that we have come along greatly," said a Man in dark clothing and the bright white hair. He was looking at the Ninja who were lined up under Genjutsu. But he was mostly looking at the new parts of his collocation. "Ah the leaf village Ninja. A member of the Inuzuka. The clan that uses Dogs, Wolves to fight. Animal like fighting skills. An Aburame member. Controls bugs and great fighters. Then these two from the Anbu, lucky for me that they were in their uniforms. From what I hear they are one of the youngest. Then, there's the Huyga clan. The best of the best. The best gennin in the whole leaf village."

"Master. We can't seem to find the others you asked for," said one of his "friends".

"Don't worry. We'll find them sooner or later. Or may be they will," he laugh with his evil like creepy way. He looked at his favorite part of his collections.

------team 1-------

When they Naruto and Tai-li woke up Kakashi told them they had an emergency and they were meeting up with every one. They didn't ask any questions. But they had a problem with getting out the door. Everyone was there, they could barley move. They couldn't just jump out. People would see them. Lee had flown a head and is now circling the town. They were getting pushed in separate ways. They tried to get back together. Tai-li and Naruto had about enough with it and just jumped out of the crowd. No one even looked at them twice. Kakashi and Kenji did the same thing. Only a few had seen what happened.

They had just asked to be summoned but scroll jutsu. They got there in no time flat.

"Why didn't we do that in the first place?" asked Hoshi and Ino.

The grown Ninja had gone to talk about what ever it was.

"Hey why are you two here?" asked Tai-li to her two cousin.

"Well we came here to help out," said Nyoko.

"Why?" asked Tai-li.

"We can't tell you but you will find out soon," said Natsuki.

"Hey, do you guys know what 's going on?" asked Choji. "These guys won't say a thing to us."

"I wish. Once we woke up they rushed Me and Tai-li right out the door pretty much," said Naruto.

"Well that's great. We have no Idea what's going on. No one is telling us anything," said Shikamaru.

"Hey, where's Neji?" asked Tai-li.

"We don't know they said they would tell us," said Lee.

"When's that going to be? They said they will tell us when everyone's here," said Hinata.

"I hate not being in the loop," said Tenten.

"Well we will tell you now," said Asuma. "I think that Kurenai should start out."

"Well first of all I bet you all are wondering where Neji is. Well it's hard to say but they got him. The ones who have been taking the other ninjas got him," she said.

"What?!" yelled everyone. "Did you guys know about this?"

"Yeah. That's why those two came along," said Ino. She pointed over to the two omegas'.

"Yeah. We came because we could help," said Nyoko.

"We tried to stop him from leaving but he wouldn't. he fought back," said Hoshi.

"It turns out that they have a special genjutsu that controls the minds of people. That's how they got ninja's to follow and not fight back with them," said Natsuki.

"That's hard to believe that they got Neji," said Lee and Tenten.

"Is there else?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, they are after others," said Kakashi.

"We think that you guys should take it easy," said Asuma.

"They're after a few of you guys," said Gai.

"What?!" yelled everyone.

"Yeah. I don't really have an idea but they way he explain it I think I have a good guess. First it's well Tenten. Then Lee, Shikamaru, and Hinata. He said that they would be after others too but I'm not so sure. But best to say that he really wants the omega clan," said Kurenai.

The others were left opened mouthed. There was a long silence. The wind blow through the trees. "What?!" asked Tai-li. "They want us?"

"Yeah. They want you and you brother and sister," said an Anbu. "But don't worry we'll be safe."

"So they are after our team?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah. If you put it that way," said Kakashi.

"This is not good. We have to tell the hokage," said Lee.

"Yes. Already on it. When you guys were talking we sent out two of our hawks to explain everything. But I think that we should stick together," said Asuma. "But first we need to get the word from the hokage."

"So what do we do here?" asked Choji. "Do we just sit here and wait until the message comes?"

"Pretty much. But we will not just be sitting around here," said Dan.

"We will be talking to some of you," said Tori.

"Well can we're going in to town?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah but not for to long," said Asuma. "But time will go by fast,"

The others looked at each other and nodded. They then headed over to the tents. The girls could fit in all ten. Looks like the tent could fit more then 7 but around ten and twelve. The boys wanted to put the tents right next to each other so it would be easier to get to one another. The two Anbu people and Dan in one tent. Gai, Kakashi, and Asuma in one tent. Then the boys took the tents apart and put them together, so those two tents are now one big one that fit all five of them and even more then that. The family brought there own tent and put it in the middle. "Well this I going well," said Ino as she looked around the full tent of girls.

"Yeah. First Shino and Kiba, then Kai and Shun and now Neji," said Tenten.

"This i-is just n-not our day," said Hinata.

"You got that right," said Sakura.

"This is just getting us no where," said Tai-li.

"Yeah," said Natsuki.

"Well we have to come up with a plan first," said Nyoko.

"You all are right, but Nyoko is right too. We need to know what to do before we do it," said Kurenai.

"Yeah, but that would take a while," said Natsuki.

While the girls were trying to figure out what they were going to do the boys were talking. "Well, what are we going to do know?" asked Naruto. "Just wait around while the others could be in trouble?"

"Well, we have to," said Hoshi.

"Yeah, we'll figure out what to do sooner or later," said Kenji.

"Calm down, they're be fine," said Choji munching on his chips.

"Well how can you be stuffing you face? They could be in trouble. We'll in trouble! Any way what for are those?" asked Naruto.

"I think they are BBQ, want some cookies?" asked Choji as he pulled out a bag of cookies.

"No thanks," said the group.

--------the bad dudes-----

In the darkness of their layer, the guys were making a plan. "You got that?" asked the man to one of his underlings.

"Yes, my lord," he said. He then poofed out of sight along with a few others and their plan.

"If I get this right, those others will come to me like flies to a light. Soon I will have all that I need to win a war that I will start!" he yelled. "But I would need to get my hands on those documents.."

The others were getting everything that they needed to start the plan. But they had to wait for the last pieces. They were standing out side the collection room. They were waiting for the final pieces, of the plan to fall together. Then out they came. Dressed in black, "They're all ready," said a voice from behind the figures. The hooded figures stepped forward.

---------the village hidden in the leaves-------

Shun's house

"Mizuki, I have to go on a mission, will you be all right here alone?" asked her dad,

"Yes dad. I'm almost 10 years old, but if you like I could stay at a friend's," she said.

"Sure, how about you little friend Avaka?" asked her dad.

"Sure, I ask her today," said Mizuki.

She headed out and to school. She walked into the school yard, but it was quiet. It would usually be loud because of kids talking and playing, but it as silent. There were kids and teachers but they were talking quietly. She looked around the grounds, everyone had their head together. 'wonder what they're talking about?' she thought. Ahe walked into the outer hallway and saw that it was the same as out side. "Hey, Mizuki, over here," said Mikkey.

"Oh hi guys. By the way Avaka. My dad is heading on a mission. Can I stay at your house until he gets back?" she asked.

"Sure. My mom was asking when you were going to come back," said Avaka.

"What's with the entire silent? Did something happen?" asked Mizuki.

"You didn't hear?" asked Mikkey.

"Hear what?" she asked.

"That the bad dudes got the one of the people the hokage sent out," he said.

"Do you know who?" she asked.

"It was Neji Huyga," said Avaka.

"What? Really! Neji," said Mizuki.

"Have you met him before?" asked Mikkey.

"Only a few times, my brother would bring him over once in a while," she said.

"What's he like?" asked Avaka.

"He's just like my brother," she said. "He kind of scares me."

The sound of the bell pouring through the courtyard. She couldn't finish explaining. The kids walked into the class room, but the teacher wasn't in, on a normal day they would have been talking loudly, but today there were only whispers. "I wonder where the teachers are," asked Konohamaru.

"I bet that they are talking about the disappearances," said Moegi.

"I hope that everything's going to be ok," said Udon.

"Don't worry, Naruto will be on it," said Konohamaru.

"Yeah, should. Don't count on it," said Mizuki.

"What do you mean by that?!" gasped Konohamaru.

"It's a team effort now. They don't want anyone to go missing any more, so they want to keep everyone together," said Mizuki.

"Well Naruto's going to save the day," said Konohamaru.

"Doubt that, I bet the others will do all the work while he messes up," said Mikkey. "He's really clueless."

"Don't say that! Naruto's the best. He's going to be hokage one day. So don't go talking about him like that," said Konohamaru.

"What ever. So have you ever met Kai?" asked Mikkey.

"Yeah, he's like my brother's best friend. He's the same as my brother. But he's the youngest, he had an older brother," she said. "Wonder what it's like for him."

"What do you mean?" asked Avaka staring at her with her blue eyes. **(did I say what her eye color was?) **

"Well, it's different from Shun. Shun's the oldest, Kai is the youngest. The reason my parents let Shun go to the ANBU was because they thought that it was good for him. But it turned him cold. That's why they didn't let me go. I wonder why he when, he is the youngest," said Mizuki.

"Never thought of that before," said her other friends.


End file.
